


And Nanny Makes Three

by Kurtswish



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtswish/pseuds/Kurtswish
Summary: Summary: With a newborn at home, single dad, Kurt Hummel must find a nanny to help him out. What he didn’t expect was to find someone like Blaine.Title: And Nanny Makes ThreeAuthor: KurtswishBeta:Buttonsandbows5Pairings:Kurt/BlaineRating: MWord Count: 39,000+Warnings:  Brief mentions of  non-canon character death (not Kurt or Blaine)This work is completely written and will update daily
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 110
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

# 

# March 

Kurt was more exhausted than he could ever remember. Those college parties that lasted until dawn and nights spent working until he couldn’t even see straight did nothing to prepare him for sleepless nights with a newborn. He felt hungover most of the time. Even with his dad and Carole’s help he didn’t feel like he had had an ounce of sleep in almost 2 weeks. 

Vivian was blissfully asleep now and had been for a while. Kurt had wanted to join her, follow the old adage of sleep when the baby slept, but unfortunately he had too much to do. This morning he had interviewed two nannies already. Elsa had been nice enough to Kurt, but she had hardly tried to interact with Vivian at all, even though she was awake at the time. She had barely even looked at her. Her only questions had been about pay and time off. 

In contrast Gabby had been enthusiastic. To a fault. Her bubbly demeanor and warp speed speech had made Kurt’s head spin. She had fawned over a sleeping Vivian, her squeals of delight waking the poor baby. Carole had had to take Vivian upstairs to Kurt's room just to get her calmed down. 

This week alone he had interviewed eight other potential nannies, none had felt like the right fit. He was taking a brief respite before his 3rd interview of the day. His parents were planning to fly home tomorrow. If he didn’t settle on someone soon, he really would be doing this alone. 

Kurt stood in his dark room, just looking down at his daughter in her bassinet. He heard the door open behind him, turned and saw his father approaching. 

“You want to tell me what the problem is?” Burt asked, resting his warm calloused hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt soaked up the comfort it gave him. 

He sighed, “This is so much harder than hiring my other employees. There I can look at their portfolios, see their skillset and body of work. I can ask them questions to see if they have the knowledge I need. I don’t know what the hell I am doing, so how can I know what to ask them? Plus she is going to have to live with me, we can’t just go our separate ways at the end of the day. I have to know if she will be a great fit. ”

“True, but you can’t honestly tell me that after almost a dozen interviews there wasn’t one who would work, at least for a little while?” Burt asked, his eyes smiling. 

“If push comes to shove, I guess Rebecca wouldn’t be so bad, I could figure out a way to work with her classes, it just won't be easy. Maybe Blaire will work out. She should be here any minute.”

Burt shook his head, “I can see if Cassius can cover for a few more days, but I really need to be getting back to work. Unless you want to move back to Ohio, I’m sure Carole would love to watch her granddaughter every day, I wouldn’t object either.”

“I just bought this house, and I don’t think my clients or employees would appreciate me relocating to Ohio.” Kurt laughed. “You want to retire and move here?”

“Tempting.” Burt chuckled. 

From downstairs they heard Carole greeting someone. 

“Will you let her know I will be down in a minute? And we need more diapers and formula.”

“Got it. Carole and I will run to the store and pick up more while you talk to her. Just go easy on her okay.” Burt clapped his son on the back and left. 

Kurt watched his daughter’s sleeping figure a moment longer, before picking up her monitor and trudging down the stairs. 

A young man, neatly dressed nervously fidgeting with his hands was standing at the base of the stairs. 

“Blaire Anderson?” Kurt asked, running his hands through his hair and feeling utterly confused. 

The man laughed, “It’s Blaine actually, but they told me your name was Rummel. I think someone at the agency needs typing lessons.”

Kurt huffed a breath, “Well, I guess they do. This way please.”

His mind was too tired to process this mix up. He led them into the living room and sat in the armchair facing the couch. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to let his brain catch up. 

Blaine sat on the couch and handed Kurt his resume. Kurt glanced at it briefly before looking back at him. 

“Can you tell me a little about your experience?” Kurt asked. 

“Well, I spent the last two and a half years as a nanny for my brother and sister-in-law. I moved in with them after completing my first two years of college, just before my niece was born. I cared for her when they were at work and took most of the night shifts before she started sleeping through the night. My sister-in-law works long hours and my brother is an actor so his schedule fluctuated. I also cooked and cleaned.” Blaine said. 

“So why are you looking for a new job?” Kurt asked him, his brow furrowed.

Kurt could see the pain and sadness in Blaine’s eyes as he answered. “They just moved to LA. As much as I hate to not go with them, New York is the only thing that I know I want.”

“What do you mean?” Kurt asked.

Blaine looked uncomfortable for a moment before he spoke. “I haven’t settled on what I want to do with my life, on a permanent basis. I was going to school, was going to be a doctor, but after I got my basics, I just knew that wasn’t what would make me happy. I just haven’t found what that is yet. I just know I want to be in New York when I do it. I love the city, it feels more like home than any place I have ever been.”

“I get it, not knowing exactly what you want. I’m not doing what I expected to do when I moved here but I can’t imagine doing anything else now. Sometimes life throws us a curveball and- I guess you just have to go with it.” Kurt shook his head. He was getting off track. “Why do you think you would be a good fit for us?”

Kurt watched as Blaine thought before he spoke. Kurt was glad to see him taking this seriously. 

“I don’t know. I mean I don’t know much about you or your family. The agency didn’t give me many details. I just know that taking care of my niece, while exhausting, was the most fulfilling thing I have ever done. I loved watching her grow and learn. If given the chance, I would love to do the same thing with your baby,” he said. 

Kurt nodded as he looked over Blaine’s resume thinking about what he should ask next. His eyebrows shot up at something he saw there. A familiar name. “You know Harper Anderson?” he asked. 

Blaine’s chuckled, “Yes, she’s my sister-in-law.”

“You were Harper’s nanny?” he asked in disbelief. 

Blaine nodded. “You know her?” 

Kurt laughed, “She’s my accountant, business manager really. Honestly, if _she_ trusts you with her child, I can’t think of a higher recommendation than that. She hasn’t led me wrong in all the years I have worked with her.”

Kurt thought for a moment. He really would trust Harper Anderson with his life. “I think that is good enough for me.”

“Really?” Blaine said in disbelief. 

Kurt smiled, “I think so. I mean I know that the agency vetted you, so I’m not worried about that part of it, so I think if someone I trust trusts you, then I should trust that. But first I guess I should ask if you have any questions. I mean you would be living here with me, so you should know if this is what _you_ want.”

“Can you tell me about your family?” Blaine asked. 

This question made Kurt even more sure that this was right, “It’s just me and Vivian. She is almost 3 weeks old so she still sleeps a lot. I’m a costume designer. I own my own company. I work a lot, but obviously I’ll be cutting back a bit, or more likely work from home more. Thankfully I have three fabulous ladies working for me, and they have been great taking charge of things while I have been at home.”

“Can I meet her?” Blaine asked. 

Kurt's heart leapt. Blaine was saying all the right things. “Of course, she is sleeping up stairs. I can show you what will be your room first and then you can see her.”

He led Blaine upstairs and down a short hall. He opened the door and motioned Blaine inside. “This would be your room, I know it is a little bare right now, but that just means you can do what you want with the space.” It was rather empty, a queen sized bed and dresser were the only things in the room, besides two suitcases in the corner. “My parents are using this room right now, but they are going back home tomorrow.” Kurt explained seeing Blaine eyeing the suitcases. “Your bathroom is connected to Vivian’s room too, hopefully that won't be a problem.”

“Well considering she probably won't be using it for a couple of years anyway, that isn’t much of a problem for me,” Blaine laughed. 

Kurt walked him through the jack-and-jill bathroom into an even more bare room. “This will be Vivian’s room. I haven’t had a chance to do anything with it yet, but she is still sleeping in my room for now.”

They passed the stairs again and Kurt motioned him in the final door upstairs. “This is my room,” he said. Blaine stepped in. A black wrought iron bed backed against a red brick wall, end tables of black wood nestled on either side. Next to it sat a white bassinet. Kurt approached it, a loving smile gracing his face as he peered into it. “This is Vivian,” he cooed. 

Blaine looked down at the sleeping baby. She was swaddled in a bright purple blanket, a black hat pulled down over her ears so only her angelic face could be seen. Her nose scrunched up and she started grunting, just the beginnings of a cry about to emerge. 

Kurt looked down at his watch. “It is almost time for her bottle.”

“May I?” Blaine asked. 

He nodded at Blaine, who took the chance to reach down and pick Vivian up. She immediately snuggled her face into his chest. 

“She is so tiny,” he breathed, stroking her cheek. 

“Do you- would you like to feed her?” Kurt asked.

Kurt nervously led Blaine back down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was hard for him to let someone else carry his fragile little girl, especially a stranger. He pushed his fears aside, this would be Blaine’s job after all. 

In the kitchen, he walked Blaine through the steps of making Vivian’s bottle. They settled down at the kitchen table. Kurt watched as Blaine fed his daughter. He was focused on her face, talking softly to her.

“Would you like some coffee?” Kurt asked. 

“No, thank you.” Blaine smiled up at him before returning his gaze to Vivian. 

Kurt busied himself making coffee, needing the caffeine and something to do. He felt like he was intruding on a private moment. 

When he sat once more at the table, Vivian was almost finished with her bottle. He was just about to tell Blaine that she would need to be burped, when he expertly placed her on his shoulder and began patting and rubbing her back.

“You are really good at that.” Kurt observed. 

Blaine bashfully bowed his head and his cheeks pinked. “Practice makes perfect I guess.”

Kurt couldn’t help but laugh. At the sound Vivian’s head boobed, trying to find him. His heart swelled, he loved her so much. 

“I think she may want her daddy.” Blaine smiled at him. 

Kurt shook his head, “How about we let her burp before making the transfer. I don’t want to have to change my shirt _again._ I swear I go through as many outfits as she does in a day. Thank god I have a washing machine.”

Vivian gave an impressive belch. “I don’t think she appreciates your criticism of the accessories she tries to give you.” Blaine joked.

“It’s funny until you are the one with all sorts of bodily fluids all over you all day.” Kurt said with a laugh, taking Vivian. 

“When can you start?” Kurt asked, his eyes trained on his daughter.

“Well, as much as I am sure that my friend loves me sleeping on his couch, I can really start whenever you need me.”

Relief flooded through Kurt, this was perfect. “Do you think you could come tomorrow? My parents are leaving in the morning. I don’t have to go into work until Monday, but I have a lot of work to catch up with before then if possible.”

“That works for me. What time should I be here?” Blaine asked. Kurt was sure Blaine didn’t realize he was bouncing on his feet. 

“Noon should be great.”

When his parents returned later, Kurt could see Burt’s surprise that he had actually hired someone. He felt at ease for the first time about his parents leaving. He thought, maybe, he and Vivian would be okay. 

* * *

## Nanny Cam

Blaine left Mr Hummel's house pleased that he could tell Nick he was finally moving out. After living out of his suitcase and sleeping on Nick’s decidedly uncomfortable couch for a month, he would finally have a bed again. He was beginning to lose hope he would find the right fit. 

Already this month he had been to 20 interviews. Some families dismissed him out of hand because he was a man. Some didn’t extend him an offer for whatever reason. There were a few he could have taken, but it just didn’t feel right. Blaine couldn’t explain it. 

He missed Copper, Harper and Piper. It was like he was suddenly adrift in New York City with no anchor. He had his friends, but most of them worked during the day. He didn’t feel like he could hang out with his nanny friends, because, let’s face it, a lone man hanging out at the park would draw negative attention. 

Blaine hadn’t held out much hope for his latest interview, he had been feeling discouraged in a way he hadn’t since before leaving school. There was something about Mr Hummel and sweet little Vivian that had felt right. He did find it a little strange that Mr Hummel hadn’t set up the nursery and he did wonder why he was just now looking for a nanny. But looking down at Vivian in her bassinet had reminded Blaine of seeing Piper for the first time. His heart had ached to hold her. 

* * *

A wailing cry woke Kurt from out of a deep sleep. Groggily he stumbled out of bed and over to Vivian’s bassinet. 

“Morning, baby girl.” He smiled sleepily down at her. 

She was not in a mood for conversation and let him know it. He unwrapped her from her swaddle and quickly changed her as she continued to caterwaul. 

“It’s okay,” Kurt soothed as he picked her up. Her cries turned into a whimper. He carried her down stairs to the kitchen to fix her bottle. He looked at the clock on the stove, 5:00, he supposed it was as good a time as any to start his day. 

He settled them on the couch. While Vivian enthusiastically sucked on her bottle, he thought back to the weekend. Blaine had moved in on Saturday with what few things he had. It seemed all his worldly possessions consisted of a closet full of clothes, a laptop, a keyboard, and a guitar in the world’s most battered case. 

It had been weird, Kurt still felt like he could only work when Vivian was asleep. It was hard to let go and allow Blaine to help. Kurt knew logically that he hired him to help, but Vivian was his daughter, shouldn’t the majority of her care fall on his shoulders, especially when he was home?

Kurt looked down on Vivian’s angelic face and she looked back with her blue eyes focusing on his face. “You’ll be okay today, right? Blaine seems nice, and I am sure he will take great care of you. I’m going to miss you today. Are you sure you don’t want to go to work with me?”

She grunted. 

“You’re right. You should stay home until you have your shots.” Kurt laughed, though there was sadness in it. “We can do this, right?”

Vivian spit the bottle out of her mouth a milk-drunk smile on her face. 

“I wish I had your confidence.” He said cuddling her to his chest and began to rub her back. “Maybe I could just stay home.”

Her burp was answer enough. 

“Fine, I’ll go to work.”

It was an entirely new process getting ready to go to work with a newborn. He ate a quick breakfast one handed and continued talking to Vivian. She was a great audience for his running commentary. He then went to his room and swaddled her again. He gently bounced her as he searched his closet for the perfect outfit. He had a meeting this morning, the same meeting he was in when he got the call that changed his life 3 weeks ago. He hadn’t been nervous then, just excited about presenting his ideas. Now, there was dread in the pit of his stomach. He wasn’t looking forward to it, he needed his armor. He carefully selected pieces that filled him with confidence; his favorite purple shirt, the charcoal pants that showed off the long lines of his legs and the ass he worked so hard on. He shifted through his various coats and vests. 

“Which one do you think?” he asked Vivian. When he glanced down he saw she was asleep once more. 

“You’re no help.” He grumbled. 

He finally decided on a light grey vest with black stitching. He grabbed the hangers and took them into the bathroom. He returned to Vivian’s bassinet and carefully placed her inside, hoping that she would stay asleep through the transfer. She squirmed and grunted, and Kurt held his breath, watching her, not daring to move. Vivian settled and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. 

He showered quickly, with the bathroom door open, not trusting that Vivian would actually remain asleep. He took his time fixing his hair, something he hadn’t done since bringing Vivian home. It was amazing how much better that made him feel. 

Once he was ready, he grabbed his portfolio and looked through the drawings again. It seemed like a lifetime ago that he had designed those costumes, like he was a different person all together. He reacquainted himself with his vision for the show. 

Kurt jerked awake. He was in the rocking chair in his room, portfolio in his lap. He quickly checked his watch, it was 8:30. He had to go. 

He quickly stuffed the concept drawings back in the folder and zipped it up. He checked on Vivian, surprised to see she was still asleep and then raced out of his room. Blaine’s door was open so he rushed downstairs. He could smell bacon cooking in the kitchen and followed the aroma. Blaine was standing in front of the stove cooking breakfast. 

“I wasn’t sure what time you had to go in, but I made you breakfast.” Blaine said with a smile. 

“Damn,” Kurt swore. “I’m sorry. I fell back asleep and I’m running late.”

Kurt’s stomach growled at the smell, his bagel this morning felt like only a distant memory. 

“Do you have 2 minutes?” Blaine asked. 

Kurt checked his watch again. “Barely.”

“You pour yourself a coffee, and I will make you a breakfast burrito. Then you can eat on the go.” Blaine smiled. 

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. “You are a godsend. Vivian ate at 5, so she should be up any minute now. I’m surprised she isn’t already.”

“I already have a bottle waiting for her.” Blaine said, folding bacon, eggs and cheese into a tortilla.

Kurt grabbed his travel mug and filled it with coffee leaving just enough room for milk and sugar. The monitor on the counter came to life with a pitiful cry.

“That’s my cue.” Blaine said, handling Kurt his breakfast and picked up Vivian’s bottle. 

“Let me know when you will be home and I will make dinner.” he added, before racing up the stairs shouting, “I’m coming sweet thing!”

Kurt watched him go with a small laugh before remembering he was late and rushed out the door. 

Kurt walked into the costume shop and was happy to see it still empty. He had made it to the subway stop just in time to step onto his train and he decided to take that as a good sign for things to come. He made his way to his office and set down his things before heading to the work table to make sure that everything was ready for the meeting. The table was clear of clutter except for a beautiful bouquet of pink and red flowers, which sat in the middle, in a clear crystal vase. He smiled to himself, knowing it had to be Colleen’s doing. 

“Well if it isn’t Daddy himself,” a woman's voice said from behind him. 

He turned around to see Colleen standing there with a coffee traveler, and two boxes of pastries in her hands. She set them down on a small table she had set up. Kurt hadn’t noticed it before. It was covered with a black cloth and had a collection of coffee cups ready for their guests. 

“Don’t just stand there I need to see pictures of that beautiful little girl of yours.” She demanded with her hands on her hips. 

“I sent you like 10 over the weekend,” Kurt laughed.

Colleen rolled her eyes at him, “And I am sure that you took dozens more after. Now let me see.”

Kurt handed her his phone and then set about making sure that everything else was ready. As she scrolled through his picture roll, Becky and Maeve came in together. Colleen called them over and together the three women cooed over Vivian. 

“I will regale you all with stories of my daughter’s awesomeness _after_ the meeting is finished. But for now we need to focus on our presentation”. 

When the production team assembled around the table, Kurt stood nervously before them. 

“Thank you so much for rescheduling. I know this puts us a little behind our time line, but I have confidence that my team and I can finish ahead of our projections.” He walked them through each design, each character, fielding questions along the way. Once he had gone through the entire portfolio, he waited for the clients reaction. 

“How soon can we get started,” Raul, the director, asked. 

Kurt let out the breath he had been holding, “As soon as you give us the word we can start setting up time for measurements to be taken. If the color pallette is acceptable I can start shopping for fabric this afternoon.”

They ironed out the details of getting the cast into the costume shop to begin the process and finalizing the details of the design. 

Once the production team left, Colleen turned to Kurt. “How do you expect us to turn this around so quickly? Just making the patterns is going to take you weeks with this many costumes.”

“I think Elliot and I have finally perfected the program we have been working on.” Kurt told her. “I’m going to meet him at his office for lunch and we are going to test it again. If it works that is going to speed up the pattern making process. I have been drafting the sample patterns while Vivian has been sleeping. We just have to scan those in with the scale, input the real measurements and let the program do the rest.” 

“You do realize if this works it is going to be a game changer, don’t you?” Maeve piped in. “You could sell your designs to other costume houses around the world.”

Kurt laughed, “That’s not really the plan for right now. But think about how much easier it will be when recasting happens, or for large scale productions with choruses dressed the same. It will cut our workload down and up our efficiency. They are delivering the large format printer tomorrow.”

“So you are already going to be gone again?” Becky asked. “You are going to Elliot’s for lunch and then fabric shopping after. What do you need us to do?”

Kurt felt a surge of guilt for leaving them again so soon, but he was working albeit out of the office. “How much do you have left from the last project?” he asked.

Colleen answered, “We just have a few small details to add and they are coming in for final fittings tomorrow.”

“Then once you finish those you can go home. You all have been so great about everything and picking up my slack. Take off early, with full pay of course, and I will see you tomorrow.”

Kurt was waiting in the lobby for Elliot to come out when he received a text from Blaine. 

**Blaine: I think someone misses her daddy!**

Then a picture of Vivian pouting at the camera came through. Kurt’s heart ached and he wanted to cry looking at the sad face of his daughter. Then another picture came in after the first one, it was a face he knew well. She was staring at the camera, her sweet little mouth now open. 

**Blaine: She perked right up when I told her you would be home before she knows it. You never said when you would be home. Just want to make sure I time supper correctly.**

Kurt laughed and shook his head before answering.

**Kurt: I should be home around 5. I’m not exactly sure. I have some shopping to do for material. You don’t have to worry about supper. Just take care of Vivian and we can order something for tonight.**

While Kurt was looking at his phone, Elliot walked up behind him. 

“Now, that is a cute baby.” He said, startling Kurt. 

Just then Blaine sent another picture. Blaine was holding Vivian who was taking a bottle enthusiastically. 

“I take that back, _he’s_ a babe. Who is that?” Elliot said lasciviously.

**Blaine: Vivian isn’t going to wait for us to eat. But I will still make us something. How about a grilled chicken salad? That way it doesn’t matter when you get home.**

Kurt turned tiredly to Elliot. “That is my nanny, Blaine. Please don’t hit on him. The last thing I need is my best friend perving on him and making him quit.”

“How do you know he would quit? Does he play for our team?” Elliot asked as they walked up to his office. 

Kurt looked at him as if he had two heads, “How they hell should I know? It wasn’t like it was part of the interview process. We discussed his experience with babies, not his sexual history. Besides, what does it matter?”

“You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed how dreamy he is. You don’t think having a manny is going to cause some issues later?” Elliot teased. 

Kurt sighed, “I’m running on so little sleep, he could be Jason Momoa and I wouldn’t have noticed him. It won’t be an issue, odds are he’s straight, and even if he wasn’t he works for me. I’m not going there. He was the best fit for the job.”

“Now Kurt-” Elliot began a glint in his eye. 

“Drop it, I mean it.” Kurt snapped. 

Elliot looked taken aback. Their whole relationship was built of friendly banter. Elliot was used to reading when he was about to take it too far. It had been years since Kurt had snapped at him and even longer since Elliot had actually crossed a line and upset him. 

Kurt let out a long tired sigh. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped. Having a newborn means I’m running on fumes. I guess my nerves are a little raw. It also means that my sex life, or lack there of, is not something I wish to discuss and I really don’t need you speculating on my nanny’s sexuality. Nothing’s going to happen there.”

“I guess this would be a bad time to point out that it has been almost 6 months since your last date. You know what that means?” Elliot said testing the waters. 

Kurt huffed an unamused laugh. “It means that you are a wonderful friend who understands that since I have a newborn at home this isn't the right time for you to set me up on a date, no matter what our deal is. The kind of wonderful friend that will give me at least another 6 months before bringing it up again.”

Elliot’s laugh in return was full of mirth. “Okay, just this time I’ll let you off the hook. Just remember our deal. If you aren’t dating anyone, 6 months from the break-up or 6 months from your last date, I get to set you up with anyone of my choosing. I mean, I can’t be the only one of us getting laid.”

“You get laid enough for the both of us Gilbert.” Kurt said, rolling his eyes. 

“Not true, my friend, not true at all.” Elliot chuckled. “Now let’s get down to business.”

When Kurt left Elliot’s office, he was filled with glee. The test worked great, no, it had been better than great, it was perfect. Once they scanned the scale pattern in and entered the data Kurt had used for the pattern he had hand made for the experiment, they let the program do its work. When the program's pattern had finally finished printing, it was an exact match to the one Kurt had made himself. He left with a copy of the program on an external hard drive and a promise to Elliot that they would meet later in the week for celebratory drinks. 

Kurt made quick work of ordering all the materials he would need for the new project, set to be delivered as soon as possible to the costume shop. Feeling relief and a yearning to see his baby girl he made his way home. 

When he entered the house, an intoxicating smell greeted him along with the sound of music. He walked into the living room to see Vivian sitting in her bouncy seat, with Blaine perched on the chair in front of her, his back to Kurt and his guitar in his hands. He was playing songs and singing to Vivian who, if Kurt didn’t know better, looked mesmerized. 

He stood quietly in the doorway watching the two of them for a moment. Watching Blaine sing snippets of random pop songs to her, he suddenly realized that all his fears of leaving Vivian while he went to work were for nothing. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character death warning heavily applies here

#  May 

Kurt stood nervously rocking Vivian. The waiting room was filling up and god only knew what illnesses lurked around them. Blaine placed a gentle hand on his elbow. 

“Calm down, I can feel your nervous energy from across the room” 

Kurt turned to him. Blaine was one of the saving graces of the last five weeks. He was wonderful with Vivian and seemed to truly care for her. He was tidy and Kurt never came home to the house looking like a disaster. No matter how much Kurt protested, there was always a meal waiting when he came home as well. Kurt still wasn’t getting near enough sleep, but he tried not to let it show. He didn’t need Blaine doing more than he already was. 

Kurt tried to smile at him, “I’m fine, I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Kurt,” Blaine gave him a level gaze, “Seriously what’re you so worried about, it’s just a check up. Vivian is amazing. I’m sure it will be fine.”

As if to accentuate the fact, Vivian gurgled up at him, shoving her whole fist in her mouth. 

Kurt took a deep breath. Blaine was here to help after all, “Yes, it is just a check up but- they are vaccinating her today and I don’t know if I can handle it.”

Blaine smiled at him. “She will be alright, I called Harper last night and asked her for some tips. I have a bottle ready for her and some Tylenol. Harper said it’s inevitable that she’ll cry but some love and a bottle should make everything better. She also said the Tylenol will help with soreness and the tendency to spike a low grade fever.”

“You never went with them?” Kurt asked. 

Blaine shook his head, “No, Cooper and Harper always insisted on taking Piper together.”

“Here I was hoping you could be the experienced one.” Kurt laughed. 

Blaine smiled, “No, but you‘ve got this Kurt, you’re an amazing dad!”

Kurt let Blaine’s word wash over him. He let them ease his anxiety. “Thank you, Blaine. I couldn’t do it without you.”

Blaine looked pleased with himself and he sat back down in one of the chairs. Kurt continued to pace as he rocked Vivian in his arms. He let his mind wander to all the great things that Blaine had done for them since coming to work for him. He was a constant help and seemed to know exactly what Kurt needed before he even had to ask. He tried to make sure Vivian was awake when Kurt got home. That was one of his greatest joys, getting to come home and actually spend time with his daughter. Blaine also had a talent for seeing when Kurt was stressed and needed a break. He didn’t even have to say anything, Blaine would just swoop in and suggest exactly what Kurt needed, be it a shower or just five minutes by himself. Blaine was attuned to Kurt in a way no one else had ever been, even his dad, it was like he knew what Kurt needed before Kurt even knew himself. Kurt was so lost in his thoughts, he didn’t hear the nurse call Vivian’s name. 

“Kurt, that’s you.” Blaine said appearing by his side once more. 

“Are you coming too?” Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders, “Only if you want me to.”

“Please,” Kurt sighed. 

He had added Blaine’s name to the consent forms, it was only right that he join them, Kurt reasoned with himself. It wasn’t that he needed or wanted Blaine’s support.

Once in the tiny room, Kurt undressed Vivian down to her diaper as the nurse requested. She took Vivian and checked all her vitals. Once her weight, height and temperature were recorded she told them the doctor would be in shortly. Kurt held her in his arms, wrapped in her bright purple blanket, as they waited. Blaine raised his phone and took a picture. Kurt looked at him for a moment. 

“I thought you might like a record of this, her first big check up.” Blaine said with a shrug. 

Kurt laughed, “I swear one day I’m going to remember to take some of these milestone pictures myself.”

There was a knock at the door and then the doctor was there. 

“Mr Hummel, I am Dr King. This beautiful little one must be Vivian. And who is this?” She asked, turning toward Blaine. 

“Blaine Anderson, I’m Vivian’s nanny. It’s nice to meet you.” Blaine said, shaking her hand. 

“Likewise. Now lets see how our little patient is doing.” Dr King said, motioning to Kurt to lay Vivian on the examination table. She unwrapped her tiny body and started manipulating and prodding her gently. “Have you noticed any adverse side effects from her birth? Apnea, does she favor one side or the other more, does she eat well?”

Kurt started feeling sick to his stomach, he thought Vivian was in the clear from the traumatic situation surrounding her birth. When she had been discharged, the doctors had said she was doing great. He swallowed the sick feeling down. “No, she eats great, I haven’t noticed anything to be worried about. Should I be worried?”

Kurt looked over at Blaine who just looked confused. 

“We just want to make sure that we keep an eye on her. Occasionally babies whose mothers experience a stroke can themselves have one as well. While all the tests in the hospital indicate that she did not have one, we want to make sure. I’m just asking questions.”

The doctor continued to examine Vivian. Soon she picked her up and handed her to Kurt. “She looks to be in excellent health.”

Dr King consulted her computer, “Vivian seems to be on the smaller size, she is around the 7th percentile in weight and about the 10th for height. We would like to see her at least maintain those numbers. We will just keep an eye on them. Do you have any questions?”

Even though Kurt's head was spinning, wanting to ask millions of questions, he shook his head, no. 

“Here is a sheet of what to expect for the next couple of months. If you ever have any questions or concerns please call. Otherwise we will see her in 2 months. The nurse will be in shortly to give her her vaccinations. Have a great day.”

Once the doctor was out the door, Blaine turned to Kurt, “What was she talking about? What happened at Vivian’s birth?” 

Kurt’s nerves ramped up and he felt sick to his stomach. “Can we talk about this later? I don’t think I can right now.” 

He could feel tears prickling his eyes. He took a steadying breath. “I already feel like I am going to lose it with these shots. I don’t think I can take any more.”

Blaine put a comforting hand on Kurt’s elbow. “It’s okay. I just wish I had known to keep an eye out for things. A little heads up would have been nice.”

“I didn’t know either. The doctors in the NICU never said anything. I knew they ran tests, but-” Kurt sighed, “Who knows they may have said something- that whole first week is kind of a blur.”

Before Blaine could say anything else the nurse reentered the room, this time carrying several needles in her hand. First she gave her an oral vaccine and then the hard part began. 

Kurt had to hold little Vivian’s hands while the nurse pressed her legs to the exam table. Kurt lost count of the shots amongst Vivian’s wails. He just wanted to yell at the nurse to tell her to stop. She worked quickly and efficiently, and although to Kurt it felt like a lifetime, in less than a minute she was finished and Vivian had Mickey Mouse bandaids on her thighs. 

Kurt scooped her up and held her close. He talked softly to her, trying to calm her down. 

“Kurt,” he heard Blaine say. Kurt looked over and saw him holding a bottle out to him. 

It was just the thing Vivian needed to calm down. As Kurt focused his attention on the baby, Blaine took the information the nurse handed him and readied Vivian’s outfit. 

Once Kurt noticed they were alone in the room he said, “I guess we should dress her.”

Together they worked, putting Vivian’s clothes on, without having to remove the bottle and upset her. With a stop at the receptionist, and an appointment for 2 months later, they finally left the doctors office. Kurt led the way through the New York Streets, he had promised the girls at work that he would finally bring Vivian by for a visit. 

“Now that Vivian has her first round of vaccinations, how would you feel about me taking her to a play date of sorts at the park a few times a week?” Blaine asked. 

Kurt shifted Vivian in his arms uncomfortably. “I don’t know Blaine-”

“It’s just a group of other nannies I’m friends with. We used to meet at the park and let the kids play who were old enough. It can get a little lonely not having any adult contact throughout the day, but if it makes you uncomfortable, of course I won’t go.” Blaine explained. 

Kurt tried to think logically about it. For five Weeks, Blaine had spent almost all of his days cramped up in Kurt’s house, that couldn’t be very satisfying. “How about you wait until next week? I’m nervous enough about her meeting the women I work with today. Can we wait until after I know that the vaccines have had time to fully take effect?”

Blaine nodded emphatically, “That works great. And just to let you know, everyone is always good about not bringing their kids if someone is sick. We are always really careful.”

“Great. I’m sorry. I know I am over protective of Vivian. I can’t promise to always be rational when it comes to her but I will always try to listen to reason.” Kurt said. 

Blaine smiled back at him, “I understand, you want to keep her safe and do what is best for her. She’s your daughter, you love her. Just know, I love her too. I would never do anything I think would hurt her.” 

“I know you do, I trust you.” Kurt told Blaine honestly. 

When they walked into the costume shop Becky, Maeve and Colleen swooped down like vultures, cooing and fawning over Vivian, not even acknowledging Kurt or Blaine. 

Before Kurt knew it, Colleen was holding Vivian as the other girls continued to lavish affection on her. Kurt just looked on in amazement. 

“Well I guess we don’t matter anymore.” Kurt laughed. 

“Are they always like this?” Blaine asked.

“Excitable?” Kurt supplied, “Not like this. They are great and usually very focused. I think I have found their kryptonite. So I guess when we are on a time crunch Vivian will be banned from coming to visit.”

Blaine laughed, “Maybe she can be your incentive for if they finish ahead of schedule.”

“Oh now you are on to something.” Kurt chuckled. “They really are great, they have been my rock through everything. They took up so much slack when Vivian was born. I don’t think I could have done it without them. I really couldn’t do it without you either, you know.”

“So, do you think you can tell me about what the Doctor was talking about now?” Blaine asked. 

Kurt sighed, “Vivian’s mom died when she was born. She had a stroke and the doctors couldn’t do anything for her. So now it is just Vivian and me, well, and you.” 

Kurt watched the three women with his daughter and waited for Blaine to ask more questions while trying to keep the tears at bay. It was quiet for a long time between them. 

“I’m sorry, Kurt, I had no idea you were dealing with something like that- that you were dealing with losing someone you loved while being a new parent. You are so strong.”

All Kurt could do was nod, but he didn’t feel strong. His mind wandering back to the worst and best day of his life. He was still lost in thought, when Blaine extracted Vivian from Maeve, Becky and Colleen saying he was going to let them get back to work. 

* * *

##  **Nanny Cam**

Blaine walked back to the house carrying Vivian, an ache deep in his chest. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly why it was there. There were so many reasons for it today. 

First it had been hard to watch Vivian cry out in pain while getting her shots. He felt so helpless standing to the side not able to do anything to help her, just wanting it to stop. He could feel the tears prickling in his eyes as he watched. This after the fear of hearing that something could be wrong with her and not having any idea. He had worried that Kurt didn’t trust him, but seeing the fear mirrored in Kurt’s expressive eyes was enough for him to realize that Kurt had no idea either. 

Then had come the revelation of exactly why Kurt was alone. He had often wondered how Kurt became a single father. He didn’t seem organized enough for it to be a surrogate, and Vivian looked so much like him, she had to be his biologically. They had the same porcelain skin, chin and nose. Her eyes were already almost the exact shade as Kurt’s too. It had still crossed his mind that it could have been an adoption, a quick placement, but that answer never felt right. To learn that Kurt’s partner had died leaving behind not just Kurt but her beautiful baby girl made Blaine’s heart break. Knowing that Vivian would never know her mother, would never feel the love of both her parents, was like a stab to his heart. 

He truly loved Vivian with all that he had. Even after such a short period of time, he couldn't imagine her not being in his life. When Blaine was being honest with himself she wasn’t the only one he felt that way about. 

He had held out hope, that maybe Kurt was gay. As much as he hated to admit it, he used stereotypes to fuel his hope. Kurt was a costume designer who took care in his appearance, he had a soft, high voice and often spoke with a breathless quality. Blaine would be lying if he said he hadn’t fantasized about them being together when he was alone in the dark of his room and he let his mind wander. 

All those hopes had been dashed. Not only was Kurt straight, he was also mourning the loss of his partner. Blaine felt shame flood him for even hoping Kurt could be his one day. 

* * *

#  _ March _

#  And Baby Makes Two

_ Kurt rushed through the hospital corridors trying to still his frantically beating heart. He had never heard Santana sound like she had on the phone, lost and small were words he never thought he would use to describe one of his best friends. Just hearing her say she was scared was enough to make Kurt hurriedly give his apologies and leave his meeting to rush to the hospital. He could only hope that everything was alright.  _

_ He nearly collided with the nurse’s station in his haste. “Brittany Lopez-Pierce please,” he panted.  _

_ The nurse looked up at him an oddly neutral expression on her face. “No visitors are allowed at this time, I will let her nurse know you are here and send someone out as soon as possible if you will give me your name.”  _

_ Once Kurt gave her his name she directed him to the small waiting area at the end of the hall. He couldn’t sit though, the echo of his short conversation wouldn’t allow him to calm down until he saw Santana being her normal bitchy self.  _

_ It felt like an eternity in the waiting room before someone came to get him. He looked at his watch and it had been over an hour. The nurse wouldn’t elaborate, just led him down the hall to a room. As he entered he looked first to the bed, but Brittany was not laying there, it was empty, bed clothes tossed about haphazardly. Then he saw Santana sitting in a chair by the window, her head in her hands.  _

_ “Santana?” he asked tentatively, feeling dread freeze his stomach.  _

_ She looked up at him, tears staining her tan face that looked washed out and devoid of life. “I can’t do this,” she whispered. _

_ “Do what?”  _

_ Tears leaked from her eyes unnoticed, “This isn’t how this was supposed to be. This is all she ever wanted and now- I just can’t do this, this isn’t happening.”  _

_ He approached her cautiously, confused and concerned. “Santana, what’s going on?” _

_ She took a deep breath, “Her blood pressure was elevated again at her check up so they sent us here to monitor her. They finally got it down. They wanted to do an emergency c-section but Brittany refused she wanted a natural birth,” a humorless laugh punctuated this statement. “They started inducing her. Things were going good, she was progressing. But it was too much. Her blood pressure spiked and we didn’t have a choice anymore. That was when I called you, they were rushing us to the operating room.” _

_ “Is she still in surgery?” Kurt asked, hoping to give Santana something to focus on so the wild look in her eyes would leave. _

_ “No,” She choked out. “They were prepping her, they had just let me back and- and- she was talking to me and she started not making any sense.” Santana swallowed hard as a lump clogged itself in Kurt’s throat. “They pushed me out, slammed the damned door in my face- I didn’t even get to kiss her goodbye.” _

_ “Santana?” Kurt asked nausea boiling up under that lump now.  _

_ “They say she had a stroke- said they did all that they could.”  _

_ Kurt hated to ask,”The baby?” _

_ Santana closed her eyes, anger rimming them, “She’s fine. The only thing in the world Brittany wanted- she’s dead and it's fine.” _

_ “Santana, you don’t blame her do you, this isn’t the baby’s fault. She needs you, you are all she has in the world and Brittany-” _

_ “Don’t you dare tell me what Brittany would have wanted,” Santana spat at him but the fight quickly left her, “I can’t do it Kurt, I can’t look at her every day and know that-” She took a deep breath, “I know it isn’t her fault, I know. But I can’t look at her and know that if we hadn’t made the choice to have her I would still have Brittany. She was the only reason I would even consider bringing a child into this world. She would have been a magical mom, I’m just- I’m not built for it- I just can’t.” _

_ Kurt gingerly took her hand, trying in vain to not let his own tears fall, he needed to be strong for her. “I am so sorry. I can’t even fathom what you are going through. I loved Brit too, but I know that that doesn’t compare with what you two have. But San, you can’t just abandon your baby-” _

_ “It isn’t my baby. It was never my baby. She was always Brittany’s baby, our baby but never my baby.” Santana said, yanking her hand away. “She’s your baby, I didn’t have the right stuff to help in that department, remember.” _

_ The cold hard Santana Kurt used to know was replacing the broken one from moments before.  _

_ “That’s not fair, “ he whispered, “I was helping you out. You make it sound like I slept with her. I only donated because you asked me to.” _

_ “I can’t do it.” She whispered again. _

_ “So, what are you going to do?” Kurt asked, his mind unable to wrap itself around all that he was hearing.  _

_ Santana looked away from him and out the window to the skyline outside. “If you won't take her, then I am sure some family would love to have her.” _

_ The same stoic nurse from before led Kurt to the NICU. After Sanata telling her he was the father, her demeanor had changed, she was much more open and animated now. “She is little, but the doctors are happy with her progress so far. She was having a little difficulty breathing at first but has been doing well with minimal intervention.” She walked him through scrubbing in and then led him to the dimly lit room and to a small bassinet in the far corner.  _

_ Kurt looked down at the tiny infant in front of him. She was swaddled in a hospital issued blanket of white, ringed with pink and blue, a nasal cannula taped to her small pink face. Kurt blamed the tears that fell on the emotions of the day when the nurse said, “There is your daughter.” _

  
  


_ “Dad?” Kurt said down the line once his father answered the phone. _

_ “What’s up bud?” Burt asked, concerned at the small sound to Kurt's voice evident.  _

_ Like a flood, everything came pouring out of Kurt. He told his dad all that he already knew and more. About agreeing to be a sperm donor for Brittany and Santana almost 2 years ago, and about Brittany losing her life, “She was only 30 years old, this shouldn’t have happened.”  _

_ “It never should Kurt, but you and I know that what should happen and what does isn’t always the same thing. How is Santana holding up?”  _

_ “She doesn’t want the baby. She says she will place her up for adoption if-” he couldn’t say it though, saying it would make it real and the reality was just too much to handle. _

_ “If what?” Burt asked, confused.  _

_ Kurt swallowed, “If- if I don’t take her.” _

_ Kurt just wished he could tell what his dad was thinking he wanted his dad to tell him what to do, “You mean-” _

_ “I don’t know what to do dad, I think she really means it. She is blaming the baby and she doesn’t think she can be a good mom-and- I didn’t sign up for this, this isn’t at all how this was supposed to go. I was just supposed to be cool Uncle Kurt who makes the best Halloween costumes ever. I-I’ve never even thought about having kids. I- I don’t know if I can do this on my own. I work too much, can’t even keep a boyfriend because of it. What am I supposed to do with a baby?” Kurt was crying again sitting in the empty cafeteria pulling at his hair not knowing what to do.  _

_ “Bud, I can’t tell you what to do. This is your life but- if we all waited until we were ready to be parents- hell you wouldn’t be here.” _

_ “Dad.” _

_ Burt huffed a laugh, “Seriously, when your mom told me she was pregnant with you I was scared shitless. Here I was 22 years old and I was expected to be someone’s dad-” _

_ “You were a great dad,” Kurt interrupted. _

_ “Doesn’t change the fact that I was 100% sure I wasn’t ready. But you know when I first laid eyes on you I knew there was no way I could walk away. Have you seen her yet?” Burt asked. _

_ “Yea, -um I just left the NICU-” Kurt said, not able to answer what he knew his dad was asking.  _

_ “And?” _

_ Kurt gave a tired laugh, “And she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” _

_ “So what’s the problem? Yea, this isn’t exactly the way anyone imagines becoming a parent, and maybe this isn’t the best time. But it’s not like you are struggling financially, and lord knows you have enough love to give. So what’s stopping you?” _

_ “I can’t do it alone,” Kurt began.  _

_ “Then you hire someone to help out. There are agencies you can go to, in the meantime Carole and I can be on a plane the minute you give us the word.” _

_ Then Kurt voiced his biggest worry, “What if Santana changes her mind? What if I love her completely and Santana takes her away?” _

_ “You just have to make sure she won’t. Let her know that if she walks out now, that’s it.” Burt said matter of factly.  _

_ Kurt smiled for the first time since arriving at the hospital. “Oh my god, I’m really going to do this,” he whispered.  _

_ “So what is my Granddaughter’s name?”  _

_ Kurt hadn’t thought about it and said, “Brittany wanted to name her Vivian Susan.”  _

_ “And what do you want?” Burt asked.  _

_ Kurt thought for a moment. He didn’t want to take away the name Brittany had been calling her for months on end but- “Her name is Vivian Kathryn, after mom,” he finally said.  _

_ “She would be so proud of you.” Burt smiled, “I’ll book flights for me and Carole as soon as we hang up and I’ll text you the info. We are here for you Bud.” _

_ Kurt felt calmness envelope him just knowing his dad would be there soon. “Thanks dad, I love you.” _

_ “Love you too Kurt,” and they hung up the phone.  _

_ Kurt stood once again in the room, watching Santana mechanically pack away Brittany's things. She didn’t even acknowledge his presence.  _

_ “You can’t take this back Santana,” he said in a low voice, anything louder would have been jarring to his own ears.  _

_ She looked at him with tired eyes, “You think that I don’t know that? My wife is dead-” her voice broke and she turned away.  _

_ “I know you are hurting, hell, I am too. But seriously San, I mean it, you can not take this back. You can’t let me love her and then one day decide that you want the last piece of Brittany this world has left, that you want what was worth her dying for, and take her away from me. I can’t let you do that. I need you to be sure that this is what you want because once you walk out that door and leave her behind, that’s it. Once the birth certificate is registered with my name on it, she is mine and you can’t take it back.” _

_ Santana turned once more, her eyes filled with tears she wouldn’t let fall, “You are already a great dad, Kurt. This is why I’m glad you’re her father. I can’t be that. I can’t try and put the pieces of my life back together and still worry what’s best for her. God, I wanted to be a good mom. I love her enough to know that- I can’t do this. I can’t be what she needs. She needs you-and- and maybe one day I can be something to her, an aunt or a friend, but- I can never be her mom. I’m just not strong enough.” Kurt closed the distance and held her as she cried for her dead wife and the daughter she never got to have.  _

_ In the NICU once more, Kurt was scrubbed clean and looked down at his still sleeping daughter. She was so small, the tubes and wires making her seem so delicate, he was afraid to touch her. Doubts crept into his mind, how was he to do this if he couldn’t even touch her. He longed to stroke her cheek just to know that she was real, but didn’t dare.  _

_ “Do you want to hold her?” A kind voice interrupted his thought. He looked over to see a nurse standing by his side. _

_ “I- can I?” he asked surprised.  _

_ She smiled sweetly at him, “Of course, in fact- it’s good for her. If you’re comfortable, you can try kangaroo care, skin to skin contact, it can help them maintain their body temperature and breathing, do you want to try?” She looked at him with no trace of judgement, just ready to help in whatever way she could.  _

_ “The wires?” he said, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he could actually help.  _

_ “Don’t worry, I’ve done this a time or two,” She laughed, but not unkindly. “Just sit down and if you want you can unbutton your shirt. I will hand her to you.” _

_ Kurt carefully undid the buttons on his shirt and sat in the rocker closest to Vivian’s bassinet. He watched as the nurse unwound the blanket exposing just how small she really was. She took a moment to straighten the monitor wires before picking Vivian up. Once she was cradled in one arm she used the other hand to guide the wires as she took the three steps to Kurt. “Ok, I’m going to hand her to you, try to keep as much contact between her skin and yours, don’t forget to support her head.” _

_ Soon she was laid on his chest, her tiny form cool against his skin. She nuzzled her face against his chest which swelled at the action. The nurse draped a blanket over her little body and one of Kurt's shoulders and said, “My name is Nancy if you need anything. She’ll need to be fed in 45 minutes. I’ll bring you a bottle then. Congratulations Mr Hummel.” _

_ Kurt looked down again at Vivian’s face, she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her breathing had slowed some, no longer the quick breaths of before. He didn’t know how he was going to do it. He had so much organizing and planning to do, but sitting in the dimly lit room, his daughter cradled in his arms he let the worry, stress and sadness of the day melt away. He quietly sang snippets of almost forgotten lullabies, his eyes never leaving her face. His hand stroked patterns over her impossible soft skin.  _

_ He looked up just in time to see Nurse Nancy lowering her phone. She looked sheepishly at him, “Sorry, I should have asked first. I see too many parents who come in here, they are so worried that they forget to take pictures. I’ve gotten in the habit of taking them when I think about it. I never keep them,” she rushed to say, “I always delete them after I send them to their parents. I hope that’s okay.” _

_ “It’s fine, thank you,” Kurt said, “I didn’t even think about taking pictures. I just- this was all such a surprise, it didn’t occur to me.” _

_ “No one expects to end up in the NICU.” _

_ Kurt gave a small huff, “No, she was supposed to go home with her moms, I wasn’t supposed to have this.” _

_ Kurt could see realization cross Nancy’s face before a sad smile replaced it. “I’m so sorry for your loss,” she whispered.  _

_ Without Santana here he could feel the full impact of the loss of Brittany. Tears once again filled his eyes. She was such a bright caring person, the world was a little dimmer without her in it. Kurt was feeling entirely too many emotions at once; fear, loss, and guilt that he was happy in spite of everything else. “She was one of my best friends,” he told Nancy. “She and Santana were the only ones I have kept in contact with after highschool, at least on a regular basis. And now Brittany is dead and I don’t think I will see Santana again, at least not for a long time. I’m not sure if I want to after this. But- as scary as instant parenthood is, I love her already.” _

_ “I can tell,” Nancy smiled. “Let me get that bottle for you.” _

_ Kurt fed Vivian her bottle and Nancy talked to him, occasionally taking pictures. He sat in the chair content in the knowledge that his dad was on the way. He had a lot to do, but he didn’t have to do it alone. Help was on the way. _

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

#  June 

It was the middle of the night and a piercing scream startled Kurt out of his sleep. He looked quickly over at the clock. 3:00. He couldn’t have been asleep for more than 10 minutes. Vivian had woken up for her regular bottle at 2:00 but she had not settled down as easily as she normally did. He crawled out of bed and picked her up. 

No matter what he did she wouldn’t quieten down. Her diaper was clean and dry, he rocked her, sang to her, and bounced her. Still she continued to cry. Vivian was never like this. She had always been an easy baby, sure she still didn’t sleep through the night, but once she was fed she always went right back to sleep. 

Kurt felt like joining her as she cried. Months of broken sleep piling up on him compounded with his daughters increasingly frantic wails had Kurt at his breaking point. Tears welled in his eyes and he didn’t have the reserve to hold them back. He cried with his daughter not knowing what to do. He held her close to his bare chest and left his room hoping a change of scenery would do them both some good. 

As soon as he made it to the top of the stairs a sleepy and concerned voice called out to him, “Kurt is everything okay?”

Kurt turned to see Blaine standing there in his pajamas in his door frame, rubbing at his face. “She wont stop crying and I don’t know what’s wrong.”

Blaine rushed to his side, “Here let me take her for a second. Let you catch your breath. Okay?”

His gentle hands deftly took Vivian from his arms. She continued to cry. Together they walked down the stairs.

“Is she normally like this at night?” Blaine asked. 

Kurt shook his head, trying to calm his tears. “No, never. I mean she still wakes up every 3 hours to eat, but usually she goes right back to sleep. She has never been like this.”

Blaine danced with Vivian in the living room, trying to soothe her while Kurt went into the kitchen to grab himself a glass of water. He glanced at the clock and realized she had been crying for well over an hour. 

Once he was a bit calmer he walked back into the living room. Blaine was still dancing and bouncing Vivian around. Her cries were a bit softer, but Kurt thought more out of exhaustion than anything else. 

“She has been off all night. What if something is wrong Blaine?” Kurt said, finally voicing his fears. 

Blaine looked over at him, Kurt could tell he was struggling to remain calm himself, “It could be any number of things. Why don’t you try to call the doctor's office and see what they say to do while I take care of her for a while.”

“But it’s the middle of the night.” Kurt murmured just staring at Blaine. 

Blaine smiled gently at him, “They will have an on call service. They’ll let you know if they think you need to bring her in now, they may even be able to get you an appointment. Just call.”

Kurt retreated back to the kitchen to make the call. He answered their questions, as best he could. He felt stupid that he never thought to take her temperture. They reassured him that if her temperature was that high, he would have known. In the end they gave him an appointment at 9:30 with the doctor. 

When he finally got off the phone, Vivian was dozing in Blaine’s arms. 

“I think she just wore herself out more than anything,” Blaine told him. 

Kurt flopped in the armchair. “She has an appointment in the morning, but what am I supposed to do until then?” 

“Go upstairs and try to get some sleep at least. I’ll be fine down here for a while.” Blaine said sitting gingerly on the couch trying not to rustle Vivian in his arms.”

“I can’t let you do that Blaine-” Kurt protested. 

Blaine gave him a level stare, “Can you honestly tell me how much sleep you have gotten tonight? You won’t do her any good being exhausted.”

Kurt looked away, “I’ll be fine. I’ll manage, it’s what I do.”

“No, you push yourself when you don’t have to. Please get a little sleep. I’ll sit here with her, I’m sure there is something I can find to watch.”

Kurt walked over to him and handed him the remote. “Please wake me up if she wakes up.”

“I promise.” Blaine said sincerely. “Everything will be okay Kurt.”

Kurt nodded numbly and then made his way upstairs. He crawled into the bed, his room empty for the first time in three months. He lay there in the quiet, straining his ears to try and hear anything from down stairs, but to no avail. 

He worried he wouldn’t be able to sleep, but almost as soon as he shut his eyes, his body relaxed and sleep overtook him. 

When he woke up, faint light was filtering in through his curtains. He looked at the clock and it was almost 8:00. Groggily he threw his robe on and made his way back down the stairs. Blaine was laying on his back on the couch, his mouth gaping, sound asleep, with Vivian sleeping on his chest. 

Kurt’s heart swelled at the sight. He stood staring at them for a moment just taking in the picture. He shook himself out of the revelry and went to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. 

As it brewed, he started a bottle warming and then went to retrieve Vivian. As soon as the weight lifted off of Blaine’s chest he stirred, reaching a hand to still the baby. 

“It’s okay I have her.” Kurt whispered. 

Blaine looked over at him confused for a moment, “What time is it?” He asked. 

“After 8:00, do you want to go back upstairs and sleep? I already called into the work.” Kurt told him. He kept his eyes on Vivian, she was still sound asleep. 

From the corner of his eye he saw Blaine sit up. “No, I thought you might like help at the doctor's office today. We can take shifts napping later if you want.”

“Well, I have coffee going, so that should get us through at least the morning.” Kurt laughed quietly. 

Vivian slept until they each had a cup of coffee in them, which turned out to be a good thing since she once again was inconsolable once she did wake up. They got ready in turns. It wasn’t until they were walking to the doctor’s office that Vivian finally decided to take her bottle, although she never completely soothed. 

Their stay in the waiting room was short before they were ushered back to an exam room. Kurt had a feeling Vivian’s cries may have had something to do with it. The nurse took Vivian’s temperature and weight before leaving them alone in the room. 

“I hate this,” Kurt grumbled. “I don’t like not knowing what’s wrong.”

Blaine sighed, “It is so much easier when they can tell you what’s wrong. The doctor will be able to tell us though.”

Kurt nodded. 

“Here, I’ll take her for a little bit.” Blaine offered. 

Kurt handed her over, his arms were aching. “Thank you for last night. I don’t know how much longer I could have done it alone.”

“Kurt, that’s why I am here, so you don’t have to do it alone.” Blaine said. His eyes were glistening. 

Before Kurt could form a response there was a knock on the door and Dr King entered. 

After a thorough examination, Dr King diagnosed Vivian with a double ear infection. “This is very common for babies of her age.” She soothed Kurt, “A round of antibiotics should clear it right up. You should see an improvement after her first dose in fact.”

With the prescription in hand, Kurt sent Blaine back to the house with Vivian, while he went to the pharmacy to pick it up. 

Kurt was glad to have a moment to think, alone on the streets of New York. He needed a moment to check his emotions. He replayed his response to seeing Vivian and Blaine asleep on the couch together in his mind. When he allowed himself to be honest about it, it wasn’t only Vivian that caused it. 

Kurt couldn’t let himself start having feelings towards Blaine, it was highly inappropriate and unprofessional. He had to put a stop to it. He wasn’t thinking straight, he was sleep deprived and overly emotional. He berated himself, he could not let Elliot be right about this. He couldn’t let this become a problem. 

He stood in line at the pharmacy wishing he had someone he could talk to. Elliot would be completely useless, he would gloat and be of no help at all. He pondered talking to his dad, but what would he say, ‘Hey dad, so I think I am falling for my seemingly straight nanny.’ He didn’t think that conversation would go over well. He couldn’t think of anyone he could turn to. 

Brittany would have listened. She would have said something that was simultaneously off the wall and perfect at the same time. Of course, he thought, if Brittany was here, he would probably never have even met Blaine. If Brittany was here, he would just be cool Uncle Kurt. 

What would life have been like if Brittany was here? Kurt couldn’t imagine it without feeling sick to his stomach. He couldn’t imagine he would be this happy, that he would feel this complete. His heart ached at the realization. His happiness was all because one of his best friends was dead and the other was lost to him in pain. However, he couldn’t bring himself to regret giving Brittany his sperm, he couldn’t imagine his life without Vivian now. 

It was times like this that Kurt wished he could believe in god or fate. If he could convince himself that this was all meant to be, and not someway his fault, maybe he wouldn’t feel so awful when he thought about it. Maybe then he wouldn’t wonder what it said about him, that he was happy despite all that had been lost. 

Kurt moped the rest of the way back to the house. Vivian was thankfully asleep when he got home. He prepared the first dose of medicine. She took it without properly waking. Kurt held out his hand for his daughter. 

“Why don’t you go take a nap,” he told Blaine, shooing him away upstairs. 

##  Nanny Cam

Blaine woke up from his nap, feeling refreshed. He had stayed up a long time after sending Kurt off to bed, before daring to lay down. He had hoped that he wouldn’t fall asleep. It had been a surprise when Kurt had woken him. He was glad he had accompanied Kurt to the doctor, Vivian had been inconsolable, he was happy to have been able to help.

He had needed the nap when Kurt had finally gotten home from the drug store. 

Blaine fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. He woke up with that too hot feeling of sleeping in the middle of a summer day. He kicked off his blankets and lay there for a moment trying to get his bearings. When it hit him that Vivian was sick he hurried out of bed. He needed to make sure she was alright. 

As Blaine got to the top of the stairs he heard a voice floating up from down stairs. 

“This is your mom, wasn’t she pretty,” Kurt said. 

Blaine could hear tears in his voice. He felt like he was intruding on a private moment but couldn’t make himself move. 

“She was the most beautiful person I have ever met, inside and out. We used to talk about all her hopes and dreams for you. She loved you so much. I’m sorry you will never know her but I promise that you’ll know all about her.”

Blaine thought maybe he was finished and was about to go downstairs when he heard Kurt sobbing. His voice broke when he spoke again. 

“You are the best thing she ever gave me and I will always love her for that.”

Blaine decided he should give Kurt a few minutes, he needed them for himself as well. He retreated to his room to take a shower, his heart breaking for so many reasons. 

  
  


Kurt dried his tears when he heard the shower start upstairs. The last thing he needed was Blaine seeing him losing it. “Okay big girl, I guess it is time to think about happier things. You know I don’t know what I would have done without Blaine today. He’s a great guy. Let’s just hope he wants to stick around for a while.”

He strapped Vivian in her bouncy seat and washed his face in the downstairs bathroom. When he returned to the living room he picked Vivian back up, he sat with her on the couch and flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch. 

Kurt looked up when he heard Blaine coming down the stairs. He had a smile on his face. 

“It looks like someone is feeling better,” Blaine said. 

Kurt couldn’t help but return his smile, “The doctor was right, that first dose helped a lot. She woke up her normal happy self. She took her bottle like a champ.”

“Do you need me to take her so you can take a nap now?” Blaine asked sitting next to him on the couch. 

Kurt thought for a moment, as tired as he was, he didn’t really want to be alone with his thoughts at that moment. “I’m good for now.”

Blaine fidgeted with his hands for a second, “Can I ask you something?”

Kurt’s heartbeat sped, he wasn’t sure why, but the way Blaine was looking at him made Kurt nervous. “Sure,” he breathed. 

“Why won’t you let me help take care of Vivian at night?” Kurt tried to answer but Blaine spoke over him. “You haven’t had a proper night’s sleep in 3 months and you are working full time. I can help, if you’ll let me.”

Kurt sighed, “I’m fine, you don’t need to help.”

“You’re not Kurt. I see you, you drink coffee like it’s water and still you can barely keep your eyes open after you get home. I know you want to be here for Vivian, and you are. Letting me take a feeding isn’t going to really change anything, except you feeling better.” Blaine implored. 

Kurt looked down at his daughter chewing on her fingers, he knew Blaine was right but something was still bothering him. “I just don’t want you to do all the work.  _ I’m  _ her dad isn’t it my responsibility?”

“No, your responsibility is to be the best dad you can be. And you are Kurt, you are the best dad I’ve ever known. Letting me take a feeding at night isn’t going to change that,” Blaine said emphatically.

Kurt nodded. “You’re right. I guess now would be a good time to set up Vivian’s crib in her room. She won't be able to stay in her bassinet much longer. She is already starting to try to roll over. Maybe she can start the night in her crib and then you can bring her to my room after her first bottle?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Blaine agreed. “Do you even have her crib yet?”

Kurt laughed, “I have everything for her room, it’s just all in the basement. I wanted to paint first but- it might be more fun to wait to paint her room until we can see more of what her personality is.”

Kurt thought about what he had said and hoped that Blaine hadn’t caught how he had included him in his future plans for his family. He really needed to get control of his feelings. 

“Maybe,” Kurt added, “when Vivian takes a nap, we could move stuff upstairs. It can be like a competition, see if we can finish it before she wakes up.” 

Blaine chuckled, “That sounds like a great idea. Thanks Kurt, for letting me help.”

Once Vivian was asleep, Kurt sent Blaine upstairs with her to lay her in her bassinet while he went downstairs to the basement to shuffle through the furniture stored there. He looked at the unopened boxes holding the pieces he had picked out with his father while Carole sat in the NICU with Vivian. He had thought they would set up the nursery together but at the time Kurt couldn’t face Vivian not being in the same room as him. He stood there lost in his memories, missing his dad, until he heard Blaine’s footsteps on the stairs. 

“Ok, the clock is ticking. What first?” Blaine called down to him.

Kurt huffled a breath, trying to rid himself of his thoughts. “Crib first, I think. I’ll get this end if you will grab the other.”

Kurt almost wished they had waited until he was a little more rested to assemble furniture. He forgot just how frustrating it was following the vague directions provided. However, working with Blaine, it was almost fun. It still didn’t go quickly, but they laughed together as they worked. They only had to place the mattress in the crib, when Vivian’s cries interrupted them. 

“Damn, so close,” Blaine laughed. 

Kurt couldn’t hold in his giggle, “I think you are forgetting all the other furniture still downstairs. Most of it is already assembled though, so it should be easier.”

Blaine groaned as he left the room to get Vivian. Kurt moved the rocking chair from his room to the nursery. Blaine returned with Vivian and a new bottle and smiled as he sat to feed her. Kurt flitted in and out of the room carrying what he could by himself. They shared a disjointed conversation between trips. 

Eventually a new cozy rug was spread out on the floor, Vivian gurgling contentedly as Blaine played with her. Kurt was hanging paintings on the wall; colorful, whimsical designs he had painted himself years ago. 

“Those are great,” Blaine said as Kurt hung the last one. “Where did you get them?”

“Um, I painted them, when I first started designing I wanted to see what other artistic abilities I might have. In the end I decided to stick to costume design.” Kurt looked around the room, trying to decide what to do next. 

Blaine smiled up at him with that winning smile of his, “Well, I think they’re great.”

All that was left to do was bring up the book shelf and changing table from the basement. He would need Blaine’s help with that, so Kurt joined Blaine and Vivian on the rug. “What do you think of your room, sweetie?” 

Vivian kicked her legs in joy. Kurt thought it had more to do with having both his and Blaine’s full attention than with the room, still he smiled over at Blaine, “I think she approves.”

By the time Vivian woke up from her next nap, the room was complete. Suddenly the house felt complete. After months of living here, it was starting to feel like home. 

That night, when Blaine took Vivian to her room to put her to sleep, Kurt retreated to his room. It still didn’t seem like enough space for what he had to do. Instead he shut himself in his bathroom. He picked up his phone and hoped he wouldn’t regret his decision. 

“I think I may be in trouble.” He said as soon as the line was picked up. 

“You have been stuck at home since March, what kind of trouble could you possibly be in?” Elliot teased. 

Kurt sat on the edge of his tub and cradled his head in his free hand. “I’m serious Elliot. I need your support here.”

“Woah, is everything okay with Vivian?” Elliot asked, concerned. 

Kurt felt horrible for worrying Elliot, “She’s okay. She’s sick right now, double ear infection, but she’s already feeling better. It doesn’t have anything to do with her.”

“Then what is it Kurt?” Elliot asked, still sounding worried. 

Kurt swallowed before finally saying it out loud, “I have a crush on my nanny.”

Elliot’s uproarious laughter was like a stab through his heart. 

“I’m serious. This is not okay. You have to help me.” Kurt begged. 

“Nothing is going to happen,” Elliot mocked in a high pitched voice. “Didn’t I warn you about this? Do you even know if he is gay?”

“No, I don’t. It doesn’t matter, I can’t let anything happen. He works for me. He’s so great with Vivian and-”

“And you want to fill him with your babies.” Elliot laughed. 

Kurt growled, “Elliot, I called you for help, not for you to make me even more miserable.”

“Kurt, I don’t know what you want me to do. Unless you are ready for me to set you up on that date.” Elliot sighed. 

“Not yet,” Kurt sighed, rubbing his temple. “It is too soon. What am I supposed to do?”

“Kurt, what‘s so bad about having a crush on your nanny? I saw the pictures, he’s super cute. He likes your kid. what‘s the problem?” Elliot asked. 

“Besides the fact that he is my employee, making it all kinds of wrong, he is only 24 and I’m sure he isn’t looking for an instant family. Speaking of which, how many guys do you know that are? I don’t even know if he’s gay and how weird is it going to be if I make a move and her rejects me. We live together, and-” 

“Woah, woah, woah,” Elliot called down the phone interrupting Kurt’s babbling. “Calm down. I think you are blowing this way out of proportion. You can’t help how you feel, but you can control how you act on it. I’m sure that given time this crush will go the way of so many before it. Just relax.”

“And what if it doesn’t? Go away I mean?” Kurt asked quietly. 

Elliot laughed, “Kurt, you know I love you. You are my dearest friend. But when was the last time you have had a relationship that lasted more than a few months?”

Kurt was quiet. He didn’t want to point out that the end of those relationships were rarely his idea. Although when he thought about it, if he had really been as interested in them as he said he was, he would have made time for them. Maybe Elliot was right, maybe if he just waited it out, it would go away. 

“Thanks Elliot.” Kurt smiled finally. “I think you might be right.”

Elliot responded with a smug, “Aren’t I always. September will be here before you know it. I’ll be keeping my eye out for your next date.”

“Don’t remind me.” Kurt sighed. “I should go. We’ll do lunch soon.”

“Sure we will, you still owe me that drink.” 

“Soon.” Kurt promised before hanging up. 

As Kurt lay in bed, trying to sleep, he willed his thoughts away from Blaine. 

##  Nanny Cam

Blaine rocked Vivian, looking around at the room they had worked so hard to put together for her. The house was quiet, only the faint sound of cars coming from outside. It was the middle of the night in the city that never sleeps. He had missed this. Sitting holding a baby he cares about on a quiet night, just thinking. 

He looked down at Vivian. He didn’t know how he could love her so much. It was different with Piper. Piper was his niece, he loved her, she was family. He didn’t think it would be the same with someone else’s baby. He figured he would care for them, but not this all encompassing love he felt looking down at Vivian. 

It was like a punch in the gut knowing that he was replaceable in this family. As much as it hurt when Cooper and his family moved away, he knew they would always be family. There was nothing keeping him here. Kurt could decide that he didn’t need him around anymore, and he would lose all this. 

Kurt. 

Blaine knew it was pointless, Kurt wasn’t even gay. Still, he couldn’t help how he felt. He couldn’t help the ache in his heart as he thought of  _ this  _ being real between them, of it not just being a pipedream he only let himself imagine when he was alone. There was just something about Kurt that felt… right. 

For years Blaine had struggled, trying to figure out what he wanted to do with his life, where he was headed. Nothing he settled on felt right to him. He didn’t think he could face the instability of a career in entertainment. Medicine had felt forced and more like his father’s dream than his own. Being here in New York with Kurt and Vivian felt more right than anything he could ever remember. 

But in the end, it was just a dream. This will never really be his. The sooner he realized that the better his life would be. 

He just didn’t understand why it hurt so much. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

#  July 

“Dad, I don’t know if I can get away.” Kurt said, shifting his phone to his other hand. He was on his way home when his dad called. 

“Weren’t you telling me that you just finished the big project you have been fretting over for months? Isn’t this the same project that you finished a whole month ahead of schedule?” Burt teased. 

Kurt couldn’t help but laugh. “Ok, you’re right. We are between projects right now. I don’t know, I still can’t get Vivian to stay in her carseat. We have tried it in the stroller and you would think we were trying to murder her. I can’t imagine a 10 hour drive with her like that.”

“You know they have this amazing new invention called an airplane, you could be here in 2 hours.” Burt chuckled. 

“I don’t think I want to introduce my daughter to a germ infested place like that. I’m sorry dad, I don’t know if I can make it work.”

The disappointment was clear in Burt's voice, “I just want to see my granddaughter, not just through a screen.”

“I know dad,” Kurt sighed, “I’m sorry. What if we tried to plan something for September?”

“You’ll just put me off again.” Burt said. 

“I’ll think about it. It’s just hard.” 

“To be a dad,” Burt laughed, “of course it is. All I am asking for is one week with you.”

“Ok, you win dad. I think I need some time away anyway.” Kurt conceded. “Let me just talk to Blaine, make sure that he will be okay if we leave for a week.”

“How is that going?” Burt asked, he had a smugness in his voice from winning. 

“Blaine?” Kurt asked, “he’s great. We really lucked out.”

They continued to talk as Kurt made his way home, it took him longer than normal, not taking the subway, but it was nice talking to his dad. He hung up as he started up the steps to his house. “I’ve got to go dad. We’ll Facetime you later.”

Burt replied, “Okay give my girl a kiss from me.” 

“Will do, love you.” Kurt said as he opened the door. 

“I’m home,” he called into the house. 

He listened intently as he took his shoes off. He didn’t hear anything. He checked the living room and then the kitchen, supper was waiting for him, but otherwise it was empty. He went upstairs and heard voices coming from Vivian’s room. 

“Who is that?” He heard Blaine say followed by a babbled “dadadadadadadada”

He cracked open the door. Blaine was recording Vivian with his phone in one hand while holding the framed picture of Kurt from Vivian’s book shelf. 

“You’re here!” Blaine beamed at him, putting down his phone. “I was afraid she wouldn’t do it again, but did you see?’

“It has to be a flook,” Kurt said, just as Vivian saw him. 

“Dadadadadadadadadadada.” She squealed. 

Blaine’s face was still bright, “I thought so too, but she has been doing it everytime we pass your picture.”

“She’s only four months old.” Kurt said as if that was going to change the fact that Vivian was still babbling the same sound over and over again. As soon as he picked her up, she stopped and laughed. 

“You have to send me that video.” Kurt said in amazement. 

Blaine stood up. “You’re later than normal, is everything okay?”

“Yea, I was just talking to my dad on the way home. He wants Vivian and me to go visit them, since we are technically between projects.” Kurt said as they walked downstairs to the kitchen. “I’m thinking of going. Would you be okay if we took off for a week?”

Kurt was sure that he saw disappointment in Blaine’s face, but he sounded cheerful when he answered. “I’ll be fine, why wouldn’t I be?”

Kurt didn’t want to point out that Blaine didn’t go out unless it was to take Vivian to the park. He also didn’t want to think about what Blaine could get up to in his empty house. No, Kurt couldn’t and wouldn’t think of Blaine going out and picking up a girl.

“I guess it is settled, I will start looking for flights tonight.” Kurt said. 

A few days later Blaine was helping Kurt and Vivian get to the airport. Kurt had Vivian in the new baby carrier, he had recently found, freeing up his hands. He did appreciate the extra help with their bags. Once their suitcases were checked, Kurt turned to security before looking back at Blaine. How were you supposed to say goodbye to your nanny?

“Thanks for the help. Who knew that babies needed so much stuff for one week?” He laughed uncomfortably. 

Blaine handed him Vivian’s diaper bag. “She has a bottle in there, you just have to add water and an empty one in case you want to give her some apple juice or something. I’ll be here when you get back.”

Blaine leaned forward and for a split second, Kurt thought he was going to kiss him. However, Vivian was the one to receive the kiss on the cheek. 

“Enjoy your time off,” Kurt said before turning his back on Blaine. He closed his eyes for a second before heading to security. 

The flight was surprisingly less traumatizing than Kurt had feared. Kurt had happily jumped at the family boarding option and he saw the disgruntled looks from the passengers as they took their own seats. The woman sitting beside him, however, had just fawned over Vivian. As soon as they started taxiing down the runway, he pulled out the bottle he had mixed before they boarded. 

Vivian happily sucked on her bottle and didn’t seem to even notice the pressure change in the cabin. As soon as they leveled off he took the half-empty bottle away and started burping her. 

On his shoulder she babbled away, “bababababababababababa”. 

“Oh is bottle her first word?” The woman beside him asked. 

Kurt beamed at her as he said, “Actually it was Dada, this one is new.”

“I miss the baby stage, they are like sponges. Enjoy it while you can, they grow up so quickly,” she smiled at him. 

Vivian was sleeping by the time they were landing, but Kurt gave her the rest of her bottle, just to be safe. She slept right through the landing, that is until Kurt had to shuffle around to disembark. She began whimpering as he walked through the busy airport. 

“We’re almost there, Grandpa and Grandma can’t wait to see you.” Kurt cooed to her. 

He walked through the last security check point and he could see them standing next to the luggage carousel. Burt and Carole beamed as they spotted them across the way. Kurt hurried his steps until his father was hugging the two of them. 

“God, have I missed you,” Kurt whispered as Vivian giggled between them. 

“I’ve missed you too bud. And my little princess!” Burt kissed Vivian’s cheeks. 

Carole lovingly pushed her husband out of the way, “No hogging, let me see my two favorite people.”

“‘Two favorite’, what about me?” Burt laughed. 

“Get the luggage, Burt.” was all she said. 

“Here, why don’t you take your granddaughter and I will help dad with the bags.” Kurt laughed.

Vivian cried the whole way back to the Hummel’s house, “This is why we don’t use the car seat back home.” Kurt looked back at Carole who was trying her best to soothe her. 

“You used to love the car,” Burt said smiling at Kurt from the driver’s seat. “Your mom and I used to take you driving to get you to go to sleep sometimes.”

“Blaine tries every few weeks when he takes her to the park, she just hates it.”

“BABABABABABABABABABABA” Vivian started screeching. 

Kurt looked startled, “She shouldn’t be hungry, but there is a little bit of a bottle in her diaper bag.”

He watched as Carole took the bottle from the bag. When she tried to give it to Vivian she just flailed her arms and knocked it out of the way, still screeching, “BABABABABABABABA”.

They were just pulling into the driveway when Vivian finally wore herself out. Kurt watched Carole disappear upstairs with her to lay her down in the crib they had borrowed from a friend. 

“So really, how is everything?” Burt asked. 

Kurt smiled, “It really has been great. Work is going well, I’m meeting with a new director next week about designing a show. Blaine has been a godsend. I honestly couldn’t have asked for better.”

“You talk a lot about Blaine,” Burt observed. 

Kurt rolled his eyes, “Well, yea, I mean besides the women at work, he is who I spend the most time with. I sent you the video he took of Vivian the other day saying Dada didn’t I?”

“She is a wonder isn’t she.” Burt beamed. “Are you sure there isn’t something you want to tell me about you and Blaine?”

“What do you mean?” Kurt said, his face falling. He hated how his father could always read him, while simultaneously hoping that he inherits the power when Vivian is older. 

“I mean, you get this look in your eye when you talk about him. You don’t look that way when you talk about your other employees.” He gave Kurt a stern look. 

Kurt sighed, “It’s nothing, it's just a silly crush. I’m working on it.”

“You know kiddo,” Burt said, raising his eyebrow, “contrary to popular belief, you are allowed to be happy. If this guy makes you happy what’s stopping you?”

Kurt let out a long breath, “It’s complicated. I don’t even know if he is gay, let alone likes me. But even if he did, he works for me. I can’t date an employee.”

“Okay, well, I mean if he’s straight, there ain't nothing you can do about it. And I guess that would put a damper on things. But bud, this isn’t a typical office job where you’re going to get sued for sexual harassment if you ask the guy out. Cut yourself some slack.”

Leave it to his father to cut through every protest Kurt had formed. He wished his dad realized that it just wasn’t that easy. As much as Kurt wanted things to be different, they weren’t. It wasn’t as simple as just asking Blaine out. He couldn’t stand the thought of losing Blaine. He would rather just push this crush away and have him around than risk it all for a chance at happiness. 

“I’ll think about it,” Kurt told him evasively. 

* * *

##  Nanny Cam

The bar was loud, and Blaine sat sipping his drink, listening to the girls gossip about their families. Blaine’s mind was caught on thoughts of Kurt and Vivian. He missed them both terribly. He didn’t really know what to do with himself in the house all alone. When Lydia had called inviting him to go out for a rare night on the town with the girls, he immediately jumped at the chance. Now that he was out though, all he could do was think about who he was missing. 

Celeste snapped her fingers in front of Blaine’s face, breaking him from his thoughts. “Geez Blaine, are you even with us?” 

“Why even come out if you aren’t at least going to talk to us,” Trinity added. 

“Sorry, girls.” He smiled at them, “I guess my brain is a million miles away tonight.”

“Spill it, who are you thinking about,” Lydia teased. 

Blaine shook his head, “Nope, if I tell you it will be around the neighborhood before the week is out. I know you all can’t keep a secret.”

“If it is a really good secret of course we can’t,” Celeste teased. 

“Blaine, don’t listen to her,” Trinity said, giving the other girls a stern look. “We wouldn’t go blabbing about you, you’re our friend.”

“It’s nothing, I just have a crush, but there is nothing I can do about it.” Blaine admitted. 

“Why not?” Celeste asked, “I mean your hot, if you weren’t gay all of us would be trying to date you.”

Blaine sighed, “That’s just the problem, the guy I like, I don’t think he’s gay.”

“Who is it?” Lydia asked. 

Blaine looked away as he answered, “It’s Kurt, the dad I work for.”

“Are you sure he isn’t gay?” Celeste said, “I mean you said he is a costume designer right, I mean that could be a tick in the gay box.”

“Hello, stereotypes,” Trinity grumbled. “Seriously Blaine, has he ever said anything either way?”

Blaine took another sip of his drink, “All I know is that Vivian is his, and her mom died when she was born. I assume that she was his girlfriend or wife or something.”

“She could have been his surrogate,” Lydia added. 

Blaine shrugged, “I don’t know, when I started working, it seemed like he hadn’t planned for anything. Her room wasn’t done and he didn’t have a nanny lined up.”

“I think that you are all missing two very important points. First of all he could be bi or pan, the world isn’t divided just into straight of gay, sexuality is a spectrum.” Trinity lectured them. 

Celeste rolled her eyes, “And what would the other important thing we missed be?”

“If he just lost the woman he had a baby with, he probably isn’t even in the mind to date yet. She’s what-”

“Four and a half months old.” Blaine supplied. 

“That isn’t very much time to grieve the loss of a loved one.”

They all sat there in silence for a moment as they let the thought sink in. Blaine downed the rest of his drink and raised his hand for another one. 

Blaine felt like an awful person for even thinking about asking Kurt out. He was startled when Lydia whispered in his ear, “You can’t help how you feel. This just gives you time to see if it is what you really want, to figure out if he is gay, bi, pan, or straight, and decided what you are going to do.”

Blaine just wished it were that simple. 

* * *

Spending time with his parents was just the recharge that Kurt needed. They fawned over Vivian, spoiling her just the way grandparents should. There was something special about seeing his dad with Vivian, you could tell he was completely besotted with her. 

Kurt really wished they could retire and move to New York, he hated the fact that they couldn’t have this all the time. Burt and Carole deserved it, Vivian deserved it, and Kurt yearned to have his family close again. He knew the conversation was moot, there is no way his dad would retire at only 52. It was with a heavy heart that Kurt said goodbye to his parents, made harder by the fact Burt had whispered ‘go be happy’ in his ears as they hugged goodbye. 

Their return flight was not nearly as pleasant as their previous one. The old man beside them, actually complained enough to the flight attendant to be moved. He was replaced by a wholly uninterested frat boy who refused to interact with Vivian though she kept babbling at him. The worst happened as they began their descent. Vivian refused to take her bottle and her piercing screams seemed to echo throughout the plane. By the time their plane was taxiing to the gate Kurt was exhausted and his head hurt and Vivian seemed to feel the same way. She laid her head against his chest when he put her in the carrier to traverse his way to baggage claim and didn’t move. Kurt was sure she was about to fall asleep. 

He didn’t see Blaine when he entered the baggage claim area, so he just stood to the side to wait for their luggage. Kurt was startled when he heard a low, “Welcome back,” from beside him. 

He turned to see Blaine standing there. Vivian’s head shot off his chest and she loudly proclaimed, “BABABABABABABABABABABA!”, flailing her arms at Blaine. 

Kurt felt tears prickle his eyes as the realization hit him. “You’re Baba. She has been saying it all trip. We thought she meant bottle, but it’s you.”

Blaine looked at Kurt like he had grown a second head. “What?” 

“Seriously, she started on the plane and has been saying it over and over. We would try to give her a bottle but that was never what she wanted. She wanted you.” Kurt said, completely unsure how he felt about this revelation. 

Vivian continued to shout BABA at them until finally they equipped Blaine with the carrier before they left for home. 

“I think someone missed you.” Kurt said. He couldn’t help his sad smile. 

Blaine nuzzled Vivian before saying, “I missed you too.” he lifted his head and looked straight at Kurt as he said the last word. 

On the way home Kurt kept replaying that sentence over in his mind. ‘I missed you too’ or ‘I missed you two’? What was Blaine saying? Did he really mean it? Had he really missed Kurt as well? 

Blaine brought him out of his thoughts. “You’re awfully quiet. Was the trip okay?”

“The trip was great, right until the very end. Vivian didn’t like the landing, I just have a headache now.” Kurt told him. That was mostly the truth. 

“When we get home, why don’t I take Vivian for a while and let you lay down.” Blaine said. 

“I can’t let you do that,” Kurt protested. 

Blaine gave him a sad look, “I’ve missed her, please, it’s no problem.”

“You’re right.” Kurt conceded, “You should have some one on one time, I’m just being silly and selfish.”

Blaine shook his head, “You’re not being selfish, if anything you aren’t thinking of yourself at all. Lay down, try to get rid of your head ache and we will be here for you when you feel better.”

When they got to the house, Kurt left Vivian and Blaine playing downstairs. After he dropped Vivian’s bags in her room, he retreated to his own. He laid in bed, his mind going over everything. He didn’t know what to do. This crush just wasn’t going away. He had hoped that spending a week away from Blaine would help. Unfortunately, he just missed him. His father bringing it up whenever they were alone hadn’t helped matters at all. 

He wished he had someone impartial to talk to. He couldn’t talk to the ladies at work. Even if he could call Santana, she would have said something crass, possibly suggesting sleeping with him to make the feelings go away. Marrying Brit hadn’t changed her enough to where she would admit other people’s feelings mattered, she had a reputation to uphold. 

Kurt thought about Brittany. She would have asked him why Blaine made him feel all gooey inside. So Kurt thought about  _ why _ he liked Blaine so much. It wasn’t just because he loved Vivian, but he did love watching the two of them together. He loved the way Blaine’s eyes would light up and the way they would crinkle when he saw her. He loved the moments when he caught Blaine singing and dancing with her. He made everything with Vivian look effortless. 

He loved the way Blaine got excited when they talked. Kurt looked forward to dinner time, because that seemed to be their time. Blaine would tell him about his day with Vivian and they would talk about whatever came to mind. During those times it didn’t feel like Blaine worked for him it felt like they were friends. Blaine could be so animated when he talked, Kurt would find himself asking questions just so he wouldn’t stop talking. 

Kurt loved how Blaine seemed to see right through his facade. He could tell when Kurt needed something. This was a gift no one he had dated ever possessed. No one else ever had the foresight to tell him to take a break. Kurt knew that he had a tendency to throw himself into his work, but Blaine wouldn’t let him do it for long. Of course having Vivian had changed that instinct some, but even so Kurt would work himself past the breaking point if allowed. Blaine wouldn’t let him. 

Maybe things would be different if he knew how Blaine felt. Maybe he could push past his unwillingness to ask an employee out, if he knew the answer could be yes. The truth of the matter was, Kurt didn’t know and he couldn’t risk losing Blaine just to find out. 

Brittany would have told him to go for it. But Brittany wasn’t here. 

He had Elliot. Elliot, who was always wanting to set him up with someone, anyone. Elliot who knew Kurt would rarely go for what he wanted unless pushed. In the decade they had known each other Elliot had only set him up twice. Neither experience was what Kurt would put anywhere near the good category of dates. The threat of a blind date arranged by his best friend was usually enough to kick Kurt in the butt to actually ask someone out. 

Maybe this time it was time for him to give Elliot another shot. Perhaps it would be enough to relieve him of his crush. What was the worst that could happen?

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

#  August

It took Kurt weeks to pluck up the courage to talk to Elliot. In fact he had been avoiding him stating he had too much work to do. This wasn’t a complete lie, he had been working on designs for a new show. Elliot was glad to meet for lunch. 

Kurt sat at the restaurant they had decided on, waiting for Elliot to show up. He debated with himself whether this was a good idea or not. However, his crush on Blaine wasn’t going away, if anything in the weeks since coming back from Ohio, it had only gotten worse. Kurt caught himself thinking of Blaine at all hours of the day and night. It didn’t help that Blaine was texting him more often. It seemed everyday Vivian was doing something new and spectacular. Blaine always readily shared each new picture or video he took. 

As an added bonus, she had even begun to sleep through the night. Kurt had hoped that when he was more well rested he would have better control over his emotions, however, that was not the case. 

Kurt was still lost in thought, when Elliot grabbed his shoulders from behind squeezing them. Kurt jumped and Elliot laughed. 

“Where were you? Daydreaming about your sexy manny?” He teased. 

Kurts burning cheeks were enough to tell him he wasn’t far off. Once Elliot took his seat Kurt blurted, “I need your help, you have to help me get over this.”

“And why exactly do you want to get over this?” Elliot asked feigning ignorance. 

Kurt huffed an annoyed breath, “You know why. Please Elliot, as my dearest friend you have to help me.”

“Damn Kurt, you really have it bad.” Elliot said in a rare moment of pure seriousness. 

“I can’t keep going like this. Time isn’t making it go away.” He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he had to say, “I need you to set me up on a date.”

‘It hasn’t been six months.” Elliot said eyeing Kurt. 

“Blaine came to work for me five months and three days ago.” Elliot gave him a look, “I know this because he came to work for me two days before Vivian turned three weeks old. She will be six months old in six days.”

“”Fine,” Elliot smiled, “Be ready Friday at eight. Someone will pick you up for your date.”

Kurt sat in shock for a moment as he let what Elliot said sink in. “Okay. Friday at eight it is.” 

When Kurt got home that night, his stomach was in knots but he knew what he had to do. 

Blaine was dancing around the living room with a giggling Vivian when he opened the door. 

“Hey, how was your day?” Blaine beamed at him. 

“Good.” Kurt choked out. 

Blaine laughed, “Well you don’t sound too sure about it.”

Kurt loosened up at the sound of Blaine’s laugh, “No, really it was great. I had lunch with my friend Elliot.”

“He’s the one who helped with the computer program right?” Blaine asked, handing Kurt his daughter. 

Kurt smiled that Blaine remembered, “Right. Anyway can you watch Vivian Friday night?”

“Sure, what’s up?” Blaine asked, looking confused. 

“Nothing, I just have a date.” Kurt said before looking at Vivian.

“You want to come with daddy while he changes clothes?” he asked before retreating, feeling the nausea boil in his stomach again. 

* * *

##  Nanny Cam

Blaine watched Kurt hurry upstairs with Vivian feeling hollow. Kurt had a date. Kurt had a date Friday night. He chuckled to keep himself from crying and thought,  _ At least I might find out if he likes men. _

Blaine berated himself, he should be happy that Kurt was ready to move on. Losing someone so traumatically could not have been easy for him and Blaine should have been grateful that he was ready to put himself out there again. 

Blaine just hated that it wasn’t with him. 

Blaine was unusually quiet during dinner. Then again, so was Kurt. If it wasn’t for Vivian happily babbling to them in her high chair as they ate, he wasn’t sure if either of them would have spoken a word. 

As soon as he could Blaine retreated to his room with the excuse of a headache. He just laid in his bed, moping, listening to Kurt reading to Vivian in her room. One thought kept echoing in his mind. He wasn’t sure if he could handle watching Kurt get his happy ever after if he wasn’t a part of it. 

A text alert startled him from his pity party. It’s contents left him with a lot to think about.

* * *

Kurt spent the rest of the week trying to gear himself up for his date. He couldn’t say he was excited. It was more like a trip to the dentist than a vacation you were looking forward to. It was an obligation and nothing more. Really a means to an end, to get over Blaine, that was all. 

Friday afternoon his phone rang. He was surprised to see Harper Anderson’s name. 

“Hello?” He answered, she only called when there was something important. 

“Kurt,” She said cheerfully down the line. “I’m sure you heard the news.”

“What news?” Kurt asked, confused. 

She laughed, “Blaine didn’t tell you? We’re moving back to New York in a month. Cooper was cast in a show filming in New York. I tell you Piper is so excited to see her Uncle Squirt ‘not on the tv’. Does this mean I finally get to meet your little girl? Blaine has told us so much about her.”

Kurt sat there dumb struck for a moment before he found his voice. “Of course. I know Blaine has missed you.”

“I’ve been spending all week calling my clients to tell them the good news. It will be nice having things back to normal again. Between me and you, I hated LA.”

Kurt laughed with her, only because he knew that was what she expected. 

“Well, I should let you go. I’m sure I will see you soon.” Kurt could hear the smile in her voice as she ended the call. 

He sat there feeling numb. After trying so hard to make everything okay, it looked like he was going to lose Blaine anyway. Part of him wanted to cancel his date, but now it seemed even more important to get over his crush. They were going to lose him completely. It was for the best. 

When he got home that evening, he half expected Blaine to give him his notice. Anger boiled up in Kurt at his continued silence on the matter. Kurt couldn’t even look at him. 

Instead he took Vivian upstairs and let her play on his floor as he got ready. She helped him pick out his outfit and watched as he perfected his hair. He spent as much time in his room as he could. He was just coming downstairs a couple of minutes before his date was to arrive when there was a knock at the door. He watched with that sick feeling back in his stomach as Blaine opened the door. 

Standing there was a handsome man. He had dark skin and his head was shaved. His voice was low and resonated as he spoke, “Kurt?” 

“No, I’m Blaine,” Blaine stammered turning toward the stairs. “Here’s Kurt now.”

As Kurt got closer he noticed the man had the most beautiful green eyes. “I’m Kurt,” he said breathlessly. 

“Eli.” he smiled. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes, just one second,” Kurt hated how high and breathless he sounded. 

He turned to Blaine and handed Vivian to him. He wasn’t sure what to say. Blaine didn’t need instructions, he knew how to take care of Vivian. “I’ll see you later.” he bent and kissed Vivian’s cheek. “Bye baby girl.”

Eli offered him his hand, Kurt took it feeling completely out of sorts. He heard the door shut as they walked together into the night. 

* * *

##  Nanny Cam

Blaine stood holding Vivian in his arms feeling utterly depressed. 

“I guess your dad likes guys too,’ he said to Vivian. 

“DADA!” She cheered. 

Blaine readied Vivian for bed, with none of his usual enthusiasm. Instead he kept remembering what a handsome couple Kurt and Eli had made, knowing he couldn’t compare. 

* * *

Kurt and Eli exchanged small talk as they walked to the restaurant Eli insisted they try. Kurt found out that Eli was Elliot’s personal trainer, which explained the muscles in his arms Kurt could see through his shirt. 

As they were seated, Eli asked, “Who was that man at your house?”

“Blaine?” Kurt said, “He’s my nanny.”

Eli’s face went from open to unreadable. “You mean the baby is yours?”

“Didn’t Elliot tell you anything about me?” Kurt asked.

Eli shook his head, “Not much. I wish he had done.”

“What makes me think that isn’t a good thing?” Kurt asked, feeling defensive. 

“I don’t date men who can’t decide what they are.” Eli said matter of factly. 

“Is this some Bi-men don't exist, spiel, or what?” 

Eli rolled his eyes, “I also don’t date men with children.”

“Well then I am sorry to waste your time.” Kurt said, starting to stand up. 

“Actually, do you know what, I’m not sorry. I don’t know why I asked Elliot to set me up with someone anyway. I have the perfect guy back home, he cares for me and he cares for my daughter. Which by the way is your loss that you will never get to know her. I’ve been stupid worrying that I would lose him, when I might anyway. I’ve got to go.”

Eli just watched him walk away, a small smile on his face. Elliot was so going to owe him after this. 

As Kurt walked back down the street he started forming two plans, One, how to kill one Elliot GIlbert and two, how to tell Blaine how he felt. 

* * *

##  Nanny Cam

Vivian was asleep. Blaine flopped down on the couch ready to put on the most depressing movie he could find when the door opened. He startled at the sound and looked over at the door. Kurt was standing there looking frantic. 

“Kurt. What’s wrong?” Blaine asked standing up. 

Kurt looked at him and there were tears in his eyes, “I just- he wasn’t who I wanted to be there with.” 

Blaine suddenly understood, “You aren’t ready yet. You aren’t ready to move on from her.”

“Who?” Kurt asked, looking shocked. 

“Brittany.” Blaine said her name for the first time.

* * *

“What the hell are you talking about?” Kurt asked, feeling completely thrown off.

“You thought you were ready to move on after Brittany died, but obviously you aren’t.” Blaine replied but there was uncertainty in his voice. 

Kurt looked at him for a moment, unsure what to say. Finally he said, “You do know I’m gay right? I was never involved with Brit, she was just my friend.”

“But Vivian-” Blaine said quietly. 

“Was conceived by insemination, in a doctors office.” Kurt said dumbly. 

Blaine still looked confused and off-balanced. “You’re gay?”

Kurt just nodded, waiting to see what Blaine’s reaction was going to be. He just stood there staring at Kurt. When Kurt couldn’t stand it any longer he asked, “Are you going to leave us?”

“Because you’re gay?” Blaine asked

“I talked to Harper.” Kurt said quietly. He still hadn’t moved from the doorway.

Blaine looked like he had been slapped. “What did she say?”

“Just that they are coming back to New York. I don’t want to lose you Blaine.” Kurt wanted to reach out to him but felt stuck where he was. 

“I haven’t made up my mind.” Blaine whispered. 

This unstuck Kurt’s feet. He rushed over until he was standing directly in front of Blaine. “Then if I may lose you anyway. I have some things I want to say to you.”

Blaine's eyes were wide, and he looked frightened about what Kurt would say. Still Kurt went on. 

“I was on my date and all I kept thinking was that I wanted to be there with you. You are the whole reason I asked Elliot to set me up in the first place. I have feelings for you, I have for a long time. I tried not to, but you make it so hard. I thought maybe if I went out with someone it would make those feelings go away. But he was an ass. And I think even if he wasn’t an ass, I still would have been wishing it was you instead of him. I don’t even know if you are gay and-”

“I am, “ Blaine interjected. 

“And I don’t know if I’m, if  _ we _ are what you want-” 

Suddenly Blaine’s face was inches from his, “You are.” 

Before Kurt could process what he had said, Blaine’s lips were on his. He lost himself to the sensation. Finally his arms were encircling Blaine’s shoulders pulling him closer. 

When he pulled back, Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's, his eyes still closed and whispered, “Please tell me this isn’t just a dream.” 

Blaine huffed a quiet laugh, “I don’t think it is. I mean it could be. Here I was feeling miserable. Maybe I fell asleep on the couch.”

“Miserable? Why?” Kurt asked, finally opening his eyes. 

“Well, it’s not a lot of fun when the guy you are head over heels for goes on a date with another man. Especially when you weren’t even sure if he liked guys, and you thought he was still trying to get over his dead partner.” Blaine said looking away. 

“I guess in all our conversations we never really communicated, at least about some things.” Kurt said, trying to pull away. 

Blaine pulled him back gently, “No offense, but I don’t really feel like talking when I could be kissing you.”

Kurt couldn’t think of any reason to object. For so long he hadn’t let himself think this could be a possibility, there was no way that his fantasies could have compared to the reality of losing himself to this man. 

Kurt trailed kisses down the column of Blaine’s neck nipping gently as he did. Blaine’s hands scrambled at Kurt’s back, pulling his shirt out of his pants. “I want you,” he panted. 

Kurt pulled back and looked at him with dark eyes, “Are you sure?”

“Please Kurt,” Blaine whimpered with tears in his eyes, “I have never been more sure of anything in my life.”

Kurt slowly nodded, “Come with me.” 

Kurt took Blaine’s hand and slowly led him up the stairs. Kurt’s room was dimly lit, only the light from the bathroom illuminating it once Kurt shut the door behind them. Blaine released his hand and he watched as Blaine slowly walked over to Kurt’s bed, crawling up it before laying down and watching Kurt as he rid himself of his shoes and socks. 

If Kurt had ever let himself imagine the sight that lay before him now, it wouldn't have taken him this long to confess his feelings. The sight of Blaine on his bed, waiting for him, was exquisite. 

Kurt tried to steady his pace as he walked across the room and laid beside Blaine facing him. He looked deep into his hazel eyes before kissing him once more. Kurt’s hand rucked up Blaine’s t-shirt carressing the skin beneath. He could feel Blaine fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, but couldn’t pull himself away from Blaine’s mouth to make the task easier for him. 

Not breaking the kiss they continued to let hands explore, until Blaine rolled on his back, bringing Kurt with him. Only then did Kurt pull back. Slowly he pulled Blaine’s t-shirt over his head before shrugging out of his own button up. 

“Look at you,” Kurt whispered into the dim light. 

A bashful smile blossomed on Blaine’s kiss plumped lips as he said, “You are more beautiful than I ever imagined.”

“Have you? Imagined?” Kurt asked looking deeply into Blaine’s dark eyes. 

Blaine nodded, Kurt watched his Adam's apple bob then his eyes following Blaine’s tongue as it wet his lips before he spoke. “So many times. I couldn’t help it. This is all I ever wanted.”

Kurt kissed down his neck as reward for his honesty. “I wouldn’t let myself,” Kurt whispered against his skin. 

Blaine’s back arched up off the bed. Kurt took it as a good sign and continued lavishing Blaine’s body with kisses. When he couldn’t resist anymore, Kurt reached down and palmed Blaine through his pajama pants earning him a cry of his name falling from Blaine’s lips. 

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” Kurt hummed against Blaine’s hipbone, before sucking gently against it. 

“Please,” Blaine whined. 

Kurt didn’t need to be told twice, he slowly pushed Blaine’s pants down his legs, revealing his beautiful full cock to him. Kurt ran his lips up and down the shaft experimentally before taking it in his mouth. Blaine writhed at his ministrations and Kurt fed off his reactions. 

Blaine sat up and Kurt looked up at him as he gently sucked. Blaine threw his head back once more before resolving himself and opening Kurt's bedside drawer. He growled in frustration at not finding what he was looking for.

Kurt let Blaine’s dick fall from his lips before chuckling, “Other side.” 

Blaine flopped back down on the bed, “Then you get it.”

Kurt sat up, and reached into the other end table and pulled out lube and a condom. When he looked over at Blaine his heart stopped in his chest. 

Blaine was laying there erect and waiting for him, with the sweetest most endearing smile on his face. Kurt's heart began thudding in his chest as he realized, this wasn’t just a silly crush, this was love. 

Kurt couldn’t resist kissing that smile away. “Stay,” he whispered against his lips. 

He could only feel Blaine’s nod. 

Languidly he prepared Blaine, reading his body and giving him exactly what he needed when he needed it. Kurt had no thought about his own pleasure as he felt Blaine’s body open up to him. Although his cock pressed urgently against the fabric of his clothing, Kurt’s only focus was on Blaine and making him feel cherished. 

Blaine’s body writhed beside him as Kurt scissored three fingers deep inside him, his cock leaking against his arm. “Kurt,” Blaine begged looking at him with eyes wide and emploring. 

Kurt removed his fingers and looked down at Blaine’s flush and ready body. Somewhere along the way Blaine had kicked his pants the rest of the way off his legs and they were tangled near his feet. Kurt picked them up and tossed them to the floor before unfastening his own pants and shimmying them away. He watched as Blaine’s eyes roved over his form, taking in his body for the first time. 

Kurt took a deep breath before positioning himself between Blaine’s legs. He wanted to say something, wanted to assure him that this wasn’t just about sex, it was so much more, but the words clogged in his throat. Instead he leaned down and poured all those emotions into a kiss. When he pulled back, he finally rolled the condom on and slathered himself with lube. 

Blaine gripped his legs behind his knees and pulled them back, exposing his hole to Kurt, an intense look in his eyes. 

Kurt took himself in his hand and slowly began to push into the velvety heat. It was like two puzzle pieces, they fit so perfectly. In one smooth, fluid movement he was fully seated. Kurt had to close his eyes with the intensity of it, it had been so long since he had been inside anyone but he didn’t think it had ever felt like this. Kurt’s chest heaved with the effort to not cum from the sheer perfection of it. 

It wasn’t long before he had to move, a deep desire to make Blaine feel loved and cherished and wanted in a way no one ever had before took over him. He thrust into him, watching him writhe in pleasure. He let Blaine’s reactions lead him, reading his pleasure he gave him what he desired. His thrusts sped, and he was soon pounding deep into the heat of him. Blaine’s back arched up as he moaned in ecstasy. It was almost enough to send Kurt over the edge but he couldn’t until he knew Blaine was satisfied. 

Kurt held Blaine’s hips firmly in his hands and fucked into him with long strong thrusts, hitting his prostate without relent. Blaine’s hands fisted into his own hair as he seemed to sob with pleasure, his breath coming out in quick pants. With one final cry of Kurt’s name, long glisten strips of cum shot out of his beautiful cock as it jerked with each thrust of Kurt’s hips. It might have been the sexiest thing Kurt had ever seen. Only then did Kurt bury himself deep within Blaine and let himself go. His climax hit him like a bomb all at once he was coming completely undone. As his body jerked with release, Kurt nearly collapsed on top of Blaine, barely catching himself. 

He braced himself, panting at the enormity of all he felt and with his exertion until he felt lips on his. It was a call he couldn’t ignore. Eventually he had to pull back, pulling out of Blaine. On shaky legs he stood, disposed of the condom and grabbed wipes to clean them up. Blaine’s eyes never left him as he moved around the room. Finally when they were both clean, Kurt climbed under the covers and held his arms out for Blaine to join him. 

Blaine pressed his back against Kurt’s chest, who wrapped an arm around him holding him close. Kurt nuzzled his nose in the nape of Blaine’s neck and soon their breathing evened out and they slept. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

#  August

Kurt woke up to an empty bed. Before he could properly start panicking, his bedroom door pushed open revealing Blaine with Vivian propped against his bare chest with one hand and her bottle in the other. 

“Someone was not happy to be left out of the cuddlefest.” Blaine said, smiling bashfully at Kurt. 

Kurt returned the smile, “Well then, I guess the two of you better get back over here.”

Blaine crawled back on the bed and leaned Vivian against Kurt’s chest before laying down facing Kurt. He then handed Vivian her bottle. 

“We should probably talk.” Kurt said tentatively. “I mean we only hit the major points last night, we might want to iron out the finer details.”

Blaine’s chuckle was enough to ease Kurt’s anxiety. “I think you might be right. I still am a little confused about how we got here.”

“This is what you want, isn’t it?” Kurt asked, taking his hand. 

Blaine nodded before answering, “It is. That doesn’t mean I don’t have some questions.”

“Me too, but you go first.” Kurt squeezed his hand. 

“I think I need to know more about Brittany and Vivian, just it doesn’t make a lot of sense to me right now.”

Kurt released Blaine’s hand and smoothed the furrow that appeared between his eyes. He didn’t like the worried look on his face. “Brittany was one of my best friends. We had known each other since high school. She married her high school sweetheart Santana, I guess 4 years ago. They weren’t together that whole time after high school. It’s a long messy story but they met again here in New York and they were happy. She was the most beautiful dancer I have ever seen, and even though she was working professionally she just wanted to be a mom. Santana couldn’t give that to her, not naturally anyway, so Santana asked me if I would donate my sperm to help them on their way. God, Brittany was so happy when the test came back positive. She knew from the start she was going to have a little girl.” 

Kurt looked down at Vivian who was still happily sucking on her bottle. 

“After Brittany died, Santana lost it. She blamed Vivian for Brittany dying and pretty much gave me an ultimatum, either I take her, or she would give her up for adoption.”

“How-” was all Blaine could get out. 

Kurt shrugged his shoulder, entwining their fingers together again. “Grief makes people irrational. It’s hard sometimes, thinking that the only reason I have this is because my best friend died. If Brittany were still here, I mean I would be Uncle Kurt, I would have some kind of relationship with her, but I wouldn’t have met  _ you _ .”

Blaine squeezed his fingers. “Maybe  _ this _ was Brittany’s last gift to you, to us.”

“She would have loved you.” Kurt laughed with pure joy. “So I think you may be right about that in some way.”

“So if that wasn’t the reason you never asked me out before, why?” Blaine asked, playing with Kurt's fingers, not looking at him. 

Kurt tugged at his hands until their eyes met. “I didn’t know you were gay and I wasn’t sure how to ask. More importantly though, it’s because you work for me. I know it may be silly and most people wouldn’t think it is a big deal but for me it was. I didn’t want to think that maybe you felt pressured into a relationship with me because you were afraid you would lose your job.”

“I would never have thought that. I wanted this Kurt.” Blaine leaned forward kissing him softly, before Vivian slapped them both in the face with her flailing hands. 

They both laughed as they pulled away. “I’m going to try not to read too much into that.” Kurt smiled. 

“Did you really go out with that guy to try to get over me?” Blaine asked sadly. 

Kurt sighed, “It obviously wasn’t my first thought. I hoped that going away for the week would help, but I just ended up missing you more. Plus of course my dad saw right through me and tried to convince me to just go for it. ‘You are allowed to be happy.’ Sometimes I wish he wasn’t always right.”

“Really?” Blaine teased. 

Kurt laughed, “Well not about this, maybe one day. But yea, I thought if I went out with someone else i could get over my crush. This isn’t a crush though, this is real, isn’t it?”

“Feels pretty real to me.” Blaine smiled. “Okay, what do you need to ask about?”

Kurt had to look away this time, he couldn’t stand to see Blaine’s face when he answered. “Are you going to go work for your brother again?”

“I don’t know,” Blaine whispered. “I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it, but that was before last night. It just hurt feeling like I was replaceable, like I didn’t really have a place here. No matter what, I am only the nanny. At least with Piper I was Uncle Squirt. I wanted more and it hurt not being more.”

“You’re young, are you sure you want an instant family?” Kurt asked. 

“I love Vivian, and- I love you Kurt. It’s not like I planned on having kids anytime soon, but I’m here for the long haul, if you’ll have me.” Blaine’s eyes were so open and honest Kurt had to blink back tears. 

“I love you, too.” He finally said, raising his hand to stroke Blaine’s cheek. 

“Baba!” Vivian interjected. 

Kurt laughed again, “And Vivian loves her Baba. So I think we will keep you around, how does that sound?”

“Sounds nice. I do have an idea though.” Blaine smiled excitedly. 

Kurt couldn’t help but smile back, “And what is that?”

“It is a little weird to be paid by my boyfriend to watch his daughter. What would you think if I wasn’t your nanny anymore?”

“How?” Kurt asked. 

“I mean, I would still watch Vivian, I could still stay here, but- it’s not like I have a lot of bills, It really is just my student loans and my phone. When I talked to Cooper they were thinking of enrolling Piper in pre-school, they really only need someone to watch her for a few hours in the evening. I could pick her up, bring her back here. Would that be weird?”

Kurt looked at him for a moment. “Watching Piper, too? No that isn’t weird, but I don’t know how I feel about you watching Vivian for free.”

“Kurt,” Blaine sighed, “If we are going to do this, if we are going to be in a relationship, a real one, then I’m doing it out of love. And if I stay here, it’s not like I am not benefiting from the arrangement too. It means I get to have you and my best girl, food to eat and a roof over my head. We’d be a family- if it’s too soon, just tell me but-”

Kurt placed a finger over his lips to still them. “We  _ are _ a family, Blaine. We have been for a while, it just took us a little longer to see it, that’s all. Talk to Cooper. And I need to talk to Elliot.”

“What for?” Blaine asked. 

Kurt smiles, “He owes me a date night.”

* * *

##  Nanny Cam

Blaine left Kurt in the bed playing with Vivian. He called Harper, knowing in the end she would be the one to make the decision. She picked up almost instantly.

“Blaine, how is my favorite brother-in-law?”

“Am I still your favorite if I don’t move back in with you?” Blaine asked testing the waters.

He could hear Harper sigh down the line, “Yes, but you have to break it to Piper. All she has been able to talk about is getting to see Uncle Squirt again.”

“What if, I still watch her in the afternoons?” 

“What are you proposing?”

Blaine laughed, “I’m not proposing any time soon but-”

“Did you get a freaking boyfriend and not tell me?” She squealed down the line. He then heard Cooper’s voice in the background. 

“Blaine has a boyfriend?”

“Well, I would have told you sooner but I don’t think he would have enjoyed having you in the conversation while it happened.” Blaine laughed again. 

He heard shuffling and Cooper and Harper speaking over each other on speaker phone now. “Explain” “I need details baby brother, now!”

“I’m going to stay with Kurt, but we talked and I can keep Piper after preschool, if it is alright with you.” Blaine said slowly. 

“Is Kurt your boyfriend now?” Harper asked before Cooper could say anything. 

Blaine couldn’t hold in his smile when he answered, “He is.”

The babbling down the line was enough to let him know that they were both happy for him. 

He was happy too. 

* * *

Kurt was dressed and ready to go when Elliot knocked on the door. When he opened it, Elliot looked worried. 

“Kurt, are you okay?” He asked immediately, “You sounded upset on the phone.”

“I am a little upset. It seems someone set me up on a date with a guy who doesn’t like kids, I wonder who that could be?” Kurt said, giving Elliot a firm look. 

“I had no idea,” Elliot lied unconvincingly. 

“Get you ass in this house now Gilbert.” Kurt demanded and Elliot was smart enough to obey. 

Just then Blaine came down the stairs looking smart in his slacks and bowtie. Kurt turned back to his best friend, “Now, Elliot, since you deprived me of my date night. It is your responsibility to give me another one. Vivian is upstairs. She is already asleep. We will be home later, you know how to get a hold of me if you need.”

“Here is the baby monitor.” Blaine said, handing him the device. 

Kurt pointed to the coffee table, “The remote is right there. Do not order porn.”

Kurt turned to Blaine, “Ready?” he asked. 

They walked out the door with Elliot still looking dumbfounded behind them. 

“Oh my god, did you see his face?” Blaine asked through his laughter. 

Kurt shook his head, “Serves him right. Maybe he will realize how much easier it would have been if he had just set me up with you instead of trying to teach me a lesson.”

“That would have saved us a bit of heartache,” Blaine said and though he was smiling it still hurt Kurt’s heart to know Blaine had been hurting last night. 

He stopped them on the street corner and kissed him gently. “I can’t promise never to hurt you again, but I will promise to try my best not to.”

Blaine melted into the kiss. “Well, I’ll try my best too.” 

Kurt kissed him once more. “Let’s go. I owe you a proper date.”

They found themselves at an intimate little cafe. They sat at the back, far away from anyone else. Kurt liked it. It felt like it was just the 2 of them, something they had never really had. He did feel a niggling need to say something. 

“This isn’t something we are going to get a lot of,” Kurt pointed out.

Blaine looked at him with a soft smile, “What do you mean?”

“Date nights, just the two of us. Elliot is fine when Vivian is asleep, but I don’t want to even imagine him trying to take care of her awake. Are you sure this is what you want?” Kurt asked.

Blaine took his hand which was laying on the table. “Kurt. You know there are not a lot of things I am absolutely sure of in life, but I can honestly say, this is one of those things I am sure of. I don’t care about going out all the time. As long as I get to spend time with you, I’m happy. I love having dinner with you and Vivian, talking about our days. We have weekends together, we can take Vivian to the park or the zoo, or just hang out; that’s enough for me. And I think you are forgetting one very important thing.”

Kurt felt his cheeks heat up at the thought of all the other things they could be doing together. “And what’s that?” he asked breathlessly. 

“My brother is moving back here soon, that means I can guilt him into babysitting at least a couple of times a month.” Blaine wiggled his eyebrows at him. 

A laugh punched out of Kurt. “I guess you are right about that.”

Blaine’s face turned serious for a moment. “But I have one very important question for you.”

Kurt felt his eyes go wide and his heartbeat speed at the seriousness Blaine suddenly showed. He nodded his head slowly.

“Does this mean I get to spend every night in your bed now?”

The tension melted from Kurt as his face broke out into a grin. “I would be highly disappointed if you didn’t.”

“Good.” Blaine said grinning back. 

Kurt couldn’t hold himself back any longer and leaned forward to kiss Blaine. It was a simple sweet kiss but it spoke volumes. 

It was nice being out with Blaine with no distractions. He could focus fully on everything Blaine was saying, and they talked a lot as they savored the meal. They ate slowly, just enjoying being together, but all too soon their plates were clear and the check was paid. 

“What do you want to do now?” Kurt asked, offering Blaine his hand as they stood from the table. 

Blaine’s cheeks flushed and his head dipped as he spoke, “Would it make me boring if I said I just wanted to go back home? It’s late and maybe we could watch a movie or something at home.”

Kurt used his free hand to lift Blaine’s chin to where they were looking at each other again. “It sounds  _ perfect. _ ” He punctuated his statement with a kiss. 

When they got back to the house, Elliot was sprawled out on the couch watching reruns of ‘Criminal Minds’. He looked over at the door as they entered. 

“I’m going to go check on Vivian. I’ll be back in a minute.” Blaine whispered. 

Kurt had a feeling that he was giving him a moment to talk to Elliot. 

Elliot watched as Blaine retreated up the stairs before turning to Kurt. “So how did that happen exactly?”

“We finally talked,” Kurt shrugged. “Said the things that needed to be said for a long time. He had as many questions about me as I had about him. I think we were both too scared to do anything about it until we had nothing left to lose.”

“What do you mean?” Elliot asked, looking concerned. 

Kurt sighed sitting on the couch by his best friend, “He was thinking of going back to work for his brother. I tried to distance myself from him because I was afraid of not having any part of him in my life. When that was a real possibility, it was just the right kick in the ass I needed to admit I loved him.”

Elliot’s eyes widened and then his smile did too. “Damn Hummel, I knew you had it bad but- I’m so fucking happy for you. But never, I mean never, ask me to babysit for you ever again. At least until she is fully potty trained and we can do fun stuff. Uncle Elliot is ready for that stage. I was terrified she was going to wake up.”

They laughed together on the couch. Kurt turned when he heard Blaine on the stairs. When Elliot noticed he stood up and offered his hand to Blaine. “Nice to meet you Blaine.” As soon as Blaine took it, Elliot pulled him into a bearhug. “Welcome to the family.”

Kurt's eyes grew dark as he took in the lines of Blaine‘s body. After so long of not letting himself think about Blaine in such a primal way, now that they were together, Kurt couldn’t help himself. 

Elliot’s eyes met Kurt’s and he knew he was no longer wanted or needed. He quickly said goodbye. One great thing about Elliot Gilbert, he was no cock block. Once Kurt shut the door behind Elliot he turned his eyes back to Blaine. 

“How would you feel if we skip that movie?” Kurt asked, his voice rough. 

Blaine‘s cheeks colored as he replied, “Depends on what you have in mind.”

“You,” was all Kurt said as he stalked towards him. Before Blaine could respond Kurt captured his lips in a kiss. Suddenly his mind was filled with images of all the things he could do with Blaine. He hummed at the thought as one stuck out prominently in his mind. 

“I have an idea,” he said, pulling back. 

Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand and pulled him up the stairs and into his room. Blaine made to sit on the bed but Kurt shook his head, “Nope, not here. I just need-” 

Kurt pulled the lube and a condom from the drawer before pulling Blaine into his spacious bathroom. Kurt released Blaine’s hands and approached the whirlpool tub. It was big, big enough for two in fact, a feature Kurt never fully appreciated until now. He set the lube and condom beside the tub before turning the knobs, letting the water flow. He turned around just as Blaine, standing barefoot, reached for his bowtie. 

“No sir,” Kurt said, “That is my job. I have been thinking of doing that all night.”

“Taking off my bow tie?” Blaine asked, looking amused. 

“I think you underestimate your charm and just what fashion can do to me.” Kurt chuckled darkly, walking over to him. 

With the sound of water in the background, Kurt took one end of the bowtie in his hand and slowly slipped it from the knot, his eyes boring into Blaine’s. Once it was undone he grabbed the other end in his hand too and used it to pull Blaine to his mouth. Their kiss was slow and sensuous. Kurt could feel Blaine straining against the tie in his hand wanting to move, wanting to do more, but he held tight. 

Only when Kurt couldn’t resist the rest of Blaine’s body did he release the bow tie and pull back. “Stay right there.” he whispered. 

Kurt only moved away to add oils to the bath and test the water. Blaine watched him as he did. 

When Kurt approached him once more he slowly began slipping the buttons through the holes in Blaine’s shirt, kissing each inch of skin as it was revealed. Before long Kurt smoothed his hands up Blaine’s torso, swiping the shirt off his shoulders until it piled on the floor behind him. 

He caressed the skin above Blaine's waistband before unfastening his pants and letting them drop to the ground. His hand quickly found its way to Blaine’s cock, palming it through the material of his boxer briefs before slipping his hand inside them. Kurt pumped it slowly a few times before taking his other hand and sliding it down and inside the back of the briefs, cupping Blaine’s ass. Only then did he remove the offending garment until Blaine was standing in the middle of his bathroom without a stitch of clothing. 

“Why don’t you get in the bath?” Kurt murmured running his lips up Blaine’s jaw to his ear. 

Blaine’s breath was coming out in desperate huffs, “Don’t I get to undress you?” he asked. 

“One day, not today.” Kurt smiled, gently pushing him towards the tub. 

Kurt watched as Blaine’ lowered himself into the water. With Blaine watching him he quickly undressed before making his way to the tub himself. He turned the tap off and slipped into the warm water facing Blaine. He wrapped his long legs around Blaine’s back, who mirrored the action bringing them closer together. They kissed, their hands gliding through the water to feel each other. 

Kurt broke the kiss, licking water droplets off Blaine’s neck before nibbling and sucking at the area. A startled groan escaped his mouth when he felt Blaine’s hand encircle his throbbing cock. Kurt panted against Blaine’s neck as he pumped Kurt, sending sparks racing along his skin. 

“I want to taste you.” Blaine whined before guiding Kurt until he was on his knees in front of Blaine. 

Kurt waited with bated breath for Blaine to touch him again. First he blew cool air up the line of Kurt’s cock before taking the head in his mouth. They both moaned at the sensation. The wet perfect heat of Blaine’s mouth was paradise to Kurt. Blaine sucked his cock like he already knew exactly how Kurt liked it. He lost himself in the pleasure of it until he could feel his balls tightening signaling his release. Only then did he gently push Blaine away. 

Blaine looked pleased with himself when he looked up at Kurt. Kurt knew he must look completely debauched, and he didn’t care one bit, he needed Blaine with every fiber of his being. 

“Can you lean against the tub?” Kurt asked.

Blaine leaned back in the water, his back against the tub wall. “Like this?’ he asked. 

Kurt shook his head, “No turn around.”

Blaine started to move, and Kurt blurted out, “Can I rim you?”

Blaine stilled and looked over his shoulder at Kurt, who held his breath. He knew it wasn’t something that all men liked, but he had a deep desire to taste Blaine, to know him on the deepest level he could. Without saying a word, Blaine nodded his head before positioning himself. He knelt in the tub and leaned his body forward until his head rested on his arms folded on the lip of the tub. Kurt was mesmerized by the sight in front of him. The water lapped gently at Blaine’s upper thighs and his legs were spread just enough for Kurt to catch a glimpse of his hole. 

Kurt scooted closer and leaned down, kissing and sucking the beautiful long lines of Blaine’s back. He gripped each of Blaine’s cheeks with his hands and gently eased them apart until it revealed exactly what Kurt desired so much in that moment. He nuzzled one cheek before experimentally swiping his tongue over the puckered entrance. The startled wanton noise that burst from Blaine’s lips was enough to spur Kurt on. He licked at the spot relentlessly hearing Blaine’s breath stuttering out of him. When he sucked gently at the sensitive skin, Blaine cried out, “Fuck, Kurt.”

He continued to lavish Blaine’s hole with affection as Blainee turned into a babbling mess. He only pulled away to grab the lube from beside the tub and then watched for the first time as one lubed finger slipped easily into Blaine. 

Kurt was mesmerized by the sight as he added another finger and watched as Blaine opened up for him. Kurt could barely hold himself back enough to add a third finger, he wanted for it to be his cock he watched fuck into Blaine. Only his deep love for the man, and not wanting to hurt him held him back. 

“Kurt, please” Blaine whined looking over his shoulder at him. 

Kurt nodded as he reached for the condom, slipping it on and adding more lube. He never wanted to hurt Blaine again in any way. 

Kurt gripped Blaine’s hips firmly. As soon as the blunt head of Kurt’s cock began breaching Blaine’s ready hole, Blaine began pushing back, allowing Kurt to slip in. Hips against ass they stilled as one, panting at the perfection of it. 

“Fuck, I love you,” Kurt said, chest heaving as he ran his hands up the muscles of Blaine’s back. 

He watched as Blaine’s head nodded frantically, “you too,” he finally managed. 

Kurt pulled his hips back, watching as almost his entire length retreated from Blaine’s body before slamming it back in. Blaine cried out with delight. Over and over Kurt watched as his cock fucked Blaine’s ass. Blaine thrust his body back, meeting Kurt’s movements. 

Kurt ran a hand up and into Blaine’s hair, twisting into the curls there, gently tugging. The water splashed up around them as their movements sped, a new sensation to their already over stimulated bodies. 

“Kurt, Kurt, Kurt,” Blaine kept chanting at increased frequency before with a shout he came, his body jerking with each spasm of his cock. 

Kurt let himself go and no longer held back. He watched as Blaine’s pliant body received him as he pounded into the perfect heat of him, until like a rubber band he snapped and came hard, filling the condom. He pulled out, removed the condom, tied it and tossed it on the floor. He leaned back against the tub and pulled Blaine to rest against his chest. He held him close as their breathing even out. 

Blaine was limp against his body, relaxed in only the way a good orgasm can make you. Kurt relished in it. The cooling water felt nice on his overheated skin. It wasn’t long before his mind had cleared enough to remember that the water was now full of cum and he urged Blaine to come take a shower with him to clean off. 

Their second orgasms of the night were only an added bonus as Kurt took himself in his hand while deep throating Blaine while the water rained down around him. Kurt didn’t think he would ever get enough of Blaine in a thousand life times. 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

#  September

Kurt checked the baked potatoes before pulling them out of the oven. The steaks were resting and the asparagus was done. He looked over at Blaine and saw the frantic look in his eye as he set the table. 

“Relax. Why are you so nervous?” Kurt asked soothing his hands down Blaine’s arms, stilling his movements. 

Blaine turned around facing Kurt with wide eyes, “Is it sad that I want so much for my brother to approve?”

“Not at all,” Kurt told him, cupping his cheek. “You said he was happy for you, what makes you think that will change?”

Blaine just shrugged his shoulders.

Kurt sighed, “I don’t know what to tell you to make you feel better. Just know that Cooper loves you and only wants what is best for you. And I love you, hopefully he will see that.”

Blaine surprised him with a kiss. Even after a month, Kurt was not used to how open Blaine was with his affection. It warmed his heart. The transition to boyfriends had been fairly seamless. Kurt was relieved by the ease of it. 

A muffled cry came from the baby monitor, pulling them apart. 

“I’ll get her ready.” Kurt told Blaine, “You can open the bottle of wine if you need something to calm you down.”

Blaine laughed, “I’ll be fine, I can wait until they get here.”

Kurt soothed Vivian when he picked her up from her crib. She settled quickly and he dressed her in a soft grey dress with tiny red flowers and matching red slippers. “Are you ready to meet Baba’s family?” he whispered to her. 

“Baba!” Vivian cheered. 

Kurt laughed as he carried her out of the room. Just as they were about to enter the living room a knock sounded at the door, “I’ll get it,” Kurt called out to Blaine. 

He opened the door and standing next to the familiar face of Harper Anderson was a tall handsome man and a little girl. He could see the man’s resemblance to Blaine in subtle ways and Piper looked like the perfect mix of Harper and Cooper with his black hair and her green eyes. 

Harper immediately started gushing over Vivian. “Just look at her! Oh Kurt, she is a doll and looks just like you.” 

Kurt kissed her on the cheek in greeting before holding his hand out for Cooper to shake. “Kurt Hummel, it is so nice to finally meet you.” 

“Where is my kiss on the cheek?” Cooper teased, “Why does my wife always get the love?”

“Because she is prettier,” Blaine called, appearing from the living room. 

“Uncle Squirt!” Piper yelled, running straight for Blaine who swung her in an arch before clutching her to his chest. 

“I’ve missed you!” he said squeezing her tight. 

“Come in, dinner is ready.” Kurt smiled at their guests. 

Kurt went and sat Vivian in her high chair, while Blaine greeted the rest of his family. He enjoyed watching him relax again, being around them. Blaine showed them to the kitchen table. 

“We are having steak, baked potatoes, and roasted asparagus.” Kurt told them as he doled out food on everyone’s plates at the counter.

“I don’t like ‘sparagus.” Piper whined. 

Kurt smiled over at her, “Have you ever tried it?” 

She shook her head, “Well then, how about this? I will give you a little bit of what everyone else is having, but a little birdie told me that you  _ love _ mac and cheese. I might have made some just for you.”

“Just for me?” Piper asked, her big green eyes completely focused on Kurt. 

“Yep,” he winked at her, “Mommy, Daddy and Uncle Squirt all have to eat their asparagus though if they want dessert.”

“I like you.” she smiled. 

Kurt returned it, “Well I like you, too. Why don’t you sit here beside Vivian. Uncle Squirt went and bought a booster chair just for you, so you can sit with us like the big girl you are.”

“Is this Vivi?” Piper asked, looking up at Vivian in her highchair. For her part Vivian kept reaching for Piper and laughing. 

Blaine squated next to Piper, “It is. When I come to get you from school next week, Vivian is going to be with me. Is that okay?”

Piper nodded as she climbed on her chair. “When are you coming to live in our house?” Piper asked Blaine. 

Blaine looked over at his brother and sister-in-law who shrugged. “This is my house now, you are going to come and stay here after school.”

“Oh yea,” She said, still looking sad. She perked right up though when Kurt set her plate in front of her. There was a little bit of potato, a small piece of steak, one stalk of asparagus cut into tiny pieces and a generous helping of macaroni and cheese.”

Piper dug right into her food, while Kurt served everyone else at the table. As he sat down, he put a teething biscuit on Vivian’s tray. More than anything it kept her occupied while they ate. 

Kurt was happy that the conversation flowed around him. He listened intently as Blaine interacted with his family. Kurt answered questions asked of him, but for the most part remained silent as they chatted. He looked over as the meal was ending and saw Piper trying to sneak a piece of asparagus onto Vivian’s tray. 

“Piper, no.” He said a little sharper than he intended. 

She looked up at him with fearful eyes and Vivian’s bottom lip started trembling. The piece of asparagus landed on the floor. 

Kurt’s tone softened, “I’m sorry honey. I didn’t mean to frighten you,” he said to Piper. “Vivian can’t eat that yet.”

“I just wanted to share.” She said with tears in her eyes. 

Kurt stood, walked over to her and crouched by her side. “Hey, it’s okay. No one is mad, Vivian isn’t old enough for it, that’s all. She can only eat baby food right now.”

“I liked it and I thought she would, too.” 

Kurt looked over at her plate, and the rest of the asparagus was gone. “Wow, you did such a good job. And when Vivian is bigger you can share, okay? She is still practicing eating. Do you want to help me get dessert?”

She smiled and nodded at him before climbing down from her chair. Kurt looked at the rest of the table; Vivian was happily shoving her fist in her mouth, Cooper and Harper each gave him a nod and smile, Blaine mouthed ‘I love you.’ Before Kurt could respond, Piper was tugging at his hand. 

“What’s for dessert?”

Kurt led her to the fridge, “Well you can choose what you want. We have cheesecake or chocolate ice cream.”

“Ice cream!” Piper cheered. 

Kurt laughed, “How about you help me serve everyone else cheesecake and then I get you a big bowl of chocolate ice cream.”

Blaine cleared everyone’s plates as Kurt cut and plated the cheesecake. Piper carefully carried each plate over to the table, taking great pride in her job.

“Does Vivi get ice cream?” Piper asked. 

Blaine answered this time, “Not yet, she gets applesauce later.”

“Poor Vivi,” Piper said, taking the bowl of ice cream Kurt was handing her. “Ice cream is better.”

Kurt was watching her walk back to the table when Blaine’s arms wound around his waist. “You okay?”

Kurt nodded, “I didn’t mean to scare her.”

“We know you didn’t, but she does need to learn to be careful with Vivian. It’s just a good thing you saw.” Blaine said, kissing his cheek. “You did fine. Come on I know cheesecake is your favorite.”

Kurt let Blaine lead him back to the table. Harper smiled fondly at them before speaking, “Blaine said you are designing for another new show.”

“Yes, I was honestly surprised when they contacted me. It is a director and production team I’ve never worked with before. It‘s still early in the development but it sounds really interesting.” Kurt said, before filling them in on his new project. 

Once dessert was finished and Vivian had enjoyed her applesauce, Blaine insisted on showing everyone the postage stamp backyard they had. Kurt stood on the back steps watching Blaine feeding Vivian a bottle while talking to Harper and Piper ran around the small patch of green space. He was startled when he felt a hand clamp on his shoulder. Kurt looked over to see Cooper standing there. He handed him his glass of wine, which Kurt took before turning back to the sight before him. 

“So,” Cooper began drawing Kurt’s attention back to him. “Blaine seems really happy here.”

Kurt smiled, “I hope so.”

“Listen, Harper speaks highly of you, and honestly I was thrilled to know that Blaine was coming to work for someone that Harper trusts. She is a good judge of character.” 

Kurt eyed Cooper warily, “Why do I sense there is a but?”

Cooper raised his eyebrows, “But. I don’t want my brother to be hurt. The way he talks about Vivian, it is like she is his own. If you break his heart, he is going to be twice as devastated.”

“Listen Cooper, “ Kurt began. “I can’t make any more promises to you than I have already made to Blaine. I promised him when this started I would try my best not to ever hurt him again. The thing is, we know we work well together and I know I love him. But no matter what happens between us, I would want him to maintain his relationship with Vivian. He is her Baba. I won’t take that away.”

Cooper nodded. “Harper and I were talking about what to tell Piper to call you.”

“Why don’t we let her decide?” Kurt suggested with a laugh. “From what I heard she has her own ideas about naming people. Wasn’t Blaine just supposed to be Uncle Blaine?”

Cooper titled his wine glass to Kurt, “Point taken.”

“Why don’t we just wait and see how things work for now. Although maybe I should ask, what would you want Vivian to call you?”

“Batman.” Cooper stated looking completely serious. 

Kurt just looked at him. 

“I’m serious. How cool would it be? Her friends ask her where she got her shirt, ‘Batman got it for me’.”

Kurt laughed, “And who would Harper be?”

Cooper looked dumbfounded for a moment, “Maybe we can figure that out later.”

Pretty soon, it was time for the Andersons to leave, Kurt watched as Blaine hugged each in turn before saying his own goodbyes. He was surprised when Piper launched herself in his arms and gave him an enthusiastic kiss. “Bye Uncle Kurt. I’ll see you after school too, right?”

“Not right after, but I should be home before you go home.” Kurt said, hugging her back.

He set her down. She looked up to him with all seriousness. “Uncle Squirt said I get to be his helper with Vivi. I promise I will do good.”

“I’m sure you will. I’ll see you next week.” Kurt smiled. 

Blaine offered to clean up the kitchen while Kurt put Vivian to bed. Kurt sat in Vivian’s room rocking her to sleep, thinking. He smiled at the idea of her having family close. While he still wished his parents would move closer, he loved the idea of Blaine’s family being near. He did wonder what Blaine’s parents were like, and promised himself he would ask. Later. 

Once Vivian was asleep and in her crib, Kurt retreated to their room. He turned on the baby monitor and undressed. He was tired, as much as he put on a brave face for Blaine and tried to calm his fears, Kurt had dreaded meeting Blaine’s brother. The worry left him worn out. He crawled under the covers and lay there for a moment just basking in the relief it had all gone relatively well. Blaine cracked the door open and peered in.

“Already going to bed?” he asked, looking confused. 

Kurt huffed a laugh, “I guess so. I didn’t even think about it. I’m just so tired.”

“Is everything okay?” Blaine asked, sitting on the bed. 

“I may have been a little worried your brother wouldn’t like me.” Kurt admitted. 

Blaine beamed at him, “Well you have his stamp of approval. He told me himself before they left. And Piper called you Uncle Kurt. How did that make you feel?”

Kurt smiled thinking back to that, “I adore her. I am actually really looking forward to having her around.”

Blaine stood and continued talking as he undressed. “Are we still going to the zoo tomorrow?” 

“As long as it doesn’t rain.” Kurt said before getting distracted by the sight of Blaine’s skin that was being revealed in front of him. He watched as Blaine pulled back the covers and slid into bed next to him.

“Would it be okay if I read for a while or is that going to keep you up?” Blaine asked.

“Suddenly, I’m not that tired anymore,” Kurt mumbled as he leaned forward kissing Blaine. He could feel Blaine smirking against his lips. 

“I was hoping you would say that,” Blaine murmured, throwing his leg over Kurt’s waist and bringing their bodies closer together, his hand gently caressing Kurt’s side. Kurt mirrored the action. Kurt didn’t think he would ever tire of this, getting to touch and kiss Blaine whenever he desired. 

Kurt’s hand migrated down to Blaine’s ass, pulling him even closer, their cocks brushing together. At the sensations their hips seemed to move on their own accord. Kurt loved the sounds that Blaine made and they fed his primal need for the man. Kurt's hands danced across Blaine’s skin, igniting paths of warmth as they went. 

Finally Kurt broke the kiss reaching into the bedside drawer to pull out the lube. Blaine’s leg moved higher up Kurt's body giving him easier access. As their hips continued to work against each other, Kurt reached a lubed hand behind Blaine finding his hole. Slowly as they kissed and rutted against each other, Kurt opened Blaine’s body one finger at a time. 

Kurt felt like he was caught in a storm of desire for the man. His body firm and hot against his own, wet kisses just this side of desperation, and his fingers slipping into the wet velvety heat of Blaine. The room smelled of sweat and sex turning Kurt on even more. He was so caught up in the moment, in Blaine, he was caught off guard when Blaine pushed him over onto his back, straddling him outright. Kurt’s hand slipped from his body. 

Blaine sat up and looked down at Kurt with lust blown eyes, his lips red and swollen. They held eye contact for a moment before Blaine reached into the drawer and pulled out a condom and ripped the package open with his teeth. Kurt lay mesmerized by the sight above him until Blaine began rolling the condom down Kurt’s hot throbbing length. Kurt threw his head back and moaned at the sensation. 

Blaine waited, panting above him until their eyes connected. Only then did he grip Kurt’s cock and begin to bear down on it. Kurt let out a low moan as Blaine sat fully on him. 

“Fuck, I love you.” Kurt mumbled, hardly aware he was speaking. 

Blaine’s debauched smile was enough for Kurt. 

Slowly at first Blaine began riding him, his hands clutching Kurt's chest. As his movement sped Blaine’s hands migrated until he was gripping the headboard, using it as leverage. Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hips as he thrust up into the heat of him. 

Blaine was babbling nonsense and although Kurt didn’t know the words, he could read exactly what Blaine meant. He was close and it wouldn’t take much to send him over the edge. Kurt watched him as he writhed above him, chasing his release. Blaine’s head threw back and Kurt knew he was only moments from his release. Only then did Kurt take Blaine’s beautiful cock in his hand, letting him fuck into the heat of it. With an obscene cry Blaine came, painting Kurt’s chest with his cum. 

Kurt flipped them over then, and began pounding in earnest into Blaine’s pliant body. He was close, and it didn’t take long for Kurt to feel the familiar tightening in his balls. With one final thrust he came long and hard with Blaine’s name on his lips 

He pulled out of Blaine and collapsed beside him trying to catch his breath. 

“Fuck, I thought you said you were tired.” Blaine mumbled finding Kurt’s hand in the covers. 

Kurt huffed a laugh and squeezed his hand. “Well,  _ now  _ I really am. Damn Blaine. What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Blaine rolled over, pinning Kurt to the bed and kissed him deeply. He pulled back and whispered, “Who says I’m the reward? Maybe I’m the lucky one here.”

Kurt nibbled on Blaine’s bottom lip, “I don’t think so.”

“I love you.” Blaine murmured. 

“See, I’m the lucky one. You let me love you.” Kurt playfully argued. 

Blaine started pushing him away. “Go clean up so we can get to sleep.”

* * *

##  Nanny Cam

Blaine walked into Apple Seeds to pick up Piper. It was supposed to be one of the best pre-schools New York had to offer. Vivian was in her carrier, and even she was excited by the bright colors and the activity all around. The woman who buzzed him in smiled at him. 

“Good afternoon, are you here for a tour?” she asked. 

Blaine shook his head, “No, I’m actually here to pick up Piper Anderson. I’m her uncle, I should be on the list, Blaine Anderson.”

“Oh yes, I have her paperwork right here. I’m Ms Holly, the director. Let me just give you her pin number so you can sign her out.” She said grabbing a post-it and writing a 6 digit code on it before handing it to him. 

“You’ll need to use this to sign her out every time you pick her up. Here I’ll show you.” She then walked him through the steps before coming around the desk. “Let me just show you around real quick.”

She showed him all the different areas the kids had to choose from, there were so many class choices and activities. “I know they signed Piper up for music class her last hour. It’s right this way.” 

They walked into a classroom and it was like something out of a dream for Blaine. Musical instruments of various kinds were hung all along the walls. They were all kids sized; drums, guitars, keyboards, violins and more calling to be played and explored. He looked at the front of the classroom and there was a teacher sitting in a chair. Although the children around her were dancing and singing along to the music playing from a boombox, she was just sitting and watching. 

Blaine didn’t have much longer to think about the situation as at that moment a tiny body collided with his legs nearly knocking him over. 

“Uncle Squirt! Do you like my new school?” She asked holding up her hands to be picked up.

“It looks great Pip. You are going to have to walk like a big girl though. I can’t carry you and Vivian all the way back home.” He said, taking her hand. 

He thanked Ms Holly and left. 

All the way home Piper told him all about her day. 

* * *

It was Friday, and Kurt was glad to be headed home. It had been a long but productive week in the shop. He was just ready for a weekend with Blaine and Vivian. As had become the norm, when Kurt opened the door he was greeted by the delightful sound of Piper playing with Vivian. 

He peeked into the living room, hoping to go unnoticed for a bit. Vivian was on her stomach on the rug watching as Piper sat a few feet away with her doll telling them both a story. He loved the way the two girls interacted. He watched as Vivian pushed herself up on her hands, a trick she had been doing for a while. To his amazement, her knees were underneath her and slowly she started inching toward Piper. Kurt had the forethought to pull out his phone and start recording. 

He watched as Vivian crawled for the first time. 

“Blaine,” Kurt called as calmly as he could. He was happy when Vivian didn’t even seem to notice. 

He glanced up and saw Blaine enter from the kitchen. “Watch.”

Blaine looked puzzled for a second before focusing on Vivian who began crawling again, intent on the doll in Piper’s hand. 

When Vivian finally grabbed it, Piper just shrugged and said, “Okay, she can be your baby and you can be mine.”

Kurt stopped the recording and beamed at Blaine. As he walked towards him he said. “Did you see? She hasn’t done that before has she?” 

Blaine shook his head and wrapped his arm around Kurt’s waist as they watched the girls play. “No, the closest she has come has been rocking back and forth. God, I can’t believe how big she is getting.” 

“I know, before we know it she is going to be Piper’s age. Can’t we just freeze this moment for a while.” Kurt whined. 

Blaine kissed his cheek, “Do you ever want more?” he asked. 

Kurt was a little shocked by the questions. He hadn’t really thought about it. “I don’t know.” he answered honestly. 

They stood watching the two girls, and Kurt really thought about it for the first time. He could picture Vivian being older and a baby crawling towards her. Suddenly, he yearned for that. He looked over at Blaine and he wanted the dream baby to have his hair, his eyes; he wanted it to be Blaine’s. Kurt let out a contented sigh at the thought. 

“What?” Blaine asked.

“I do. I want Vivian to have a little brother or sister.” Kurt said keeping the rest of his imaginings to himself for now. 

Blaine's smile was soft as he nodded and Kurt thought maybe he had seen it too. 

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

#  December

It felt like there was magic in the air. It was Christmas time and Kurt couldn’t remember the last time he was so excited for the holidays. The house was decorated and presents were already stacked beneath the tree. They had to buy something to put around it to keep Vivian from pulling the tree down on herself or ripping into the presents before Christmas morning. 

Kurt was anxiously waiting for his parents’ arrival. It seemed like forever since he had taken Vivian to Ohio to visit. Vivian was playing in the living room while Kurt flitted around the downstairs, making sure everything was perfect. Blaine was gone, taking Piper to Harper’s office. Kurt thought maybe Blaine really wanted to give him a moment alone with Burt and Carole. 

Kurt wanted him there, wanted his dad to see how well they worked. He understood though that Blaine was probably a little anxious about really meeting Kurt’s family. 

Whenever Kurt tried to ask him about his own parents, Blaine would give a quick answer before changing the subject. Kurt would know plenty soon enough, as they were spending Christmas Lunch with the entire Anderson Clan. 

Kurt jumped at the knock on the door. He ran to it, throwing it open. There stood his Dad and Carole, luggage and bags of presents at their side. Kurt didn’t waste a moment before pulling them into a hug together. 

“We missed you too Kurt. But where is my grandbaby.” Burt said with a laugh. 

Kurt laughed, “In the living room. You aren’t going to believe how big she is.”

“Well if you had come for Thanksgiving-” Carole pointed out as they entered. 

Kurt rolled his eyes. “I told you Blaine got sick and gave it to me. I promise you didn’t want us sharing. I’m just glad Vivian didn’t get it.”

Carole patted his cheek. “I know but I have to give you a hard time.”

Kurt stood in the doorway as he watched his parent’s with his child. He heard the door open and close behind him then felt Blaine’s arms wrap around his waist. Blaine rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder. “Whatcha looking at?”

“I wish they could have this all the time,” Kurt whispered. 

Blaine squeezed Kurt tighter, “Have you ever thought about moving back?”

“No, our life is here in New York. I just wish they were closer.” Kurt sighed. 

Just then Kurt caught his father’s eyes and he knew the moment had come. He grabbed Blaine’s hand and walked him into the living room. “Dad, Carole, you remember Blaine.”

Kurt’s heart melted at the genuine and amiable smile his dad gave Blaine. “I’m glad to properly meet you.”

“Yes, we hear so much about you. I’m glad we have this time to really get to know you.” Carole added. 

That evening, Blaine offered to take Vivian upstairs to put her to bed. Kurt sat in the living room, a Hallmark Christmas movie playing in the background, with his dad. Carole had gone to take a shower so it was just the two of them. 

“How are things going with you and Blaine?” Burt asked. 

Kurt wasn’t surprised by the question. “It’s amazing. He gets me in a way no one else  _ ever _ has. I know we have only been together a few months, but-”

Kurt paused. He needed to say it out loud, but it felt like a monumental step. Burt just watched him patiently. 

“But, I think this is it for me, dad. I think  _ he _ is it for me. I don’t want to rush things, I want to make sure he is sure.” Kurt sighed feeling relief as he said, “I’m going to ask him to marry me, one day.”

“You’re a Hummel, when you know, you know.” Burt smiled. “And Vivian?” 

Kurt smiled thinking about how great Blaine was with her. “We are all just catching up to what Vivian knew all along. He’s her Papa. When we get married, he’ll adopt her. It is just legal stuff really. He already is family.”

Burt clapped him on the shoulder, “You don’t know how freaking happy I am to hear that. I’m going to go to bed. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, I’m sure to need my rest for it. Is Santa all ready?”

“Do you really underestimate my shopping abilities?” Kurt laughed. 

“Not at all. Night Kurt.”

“Goodnight dad.” Kurt smiled at his father as he went to walk up the stairs. Kurt sat staring at the movie in front of him thinking about the day he would finally ask Blaine to marry him. 

He was still lost in his daydream when Blaine snuggled up against him on the couch. “Is this a good one?” he asked nodding toward the TV. 

“I have absolutely no idea. Are you ready for bed? I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be crazy.” Kurt said kissing the top of Blaine’s head that was laying on his shoulder. 

Blaine stood and offered his hand to Kurt, “Come on, I like snuggling in bed better anyway.”

Kurt let himself be led to the bedroom with a smile on his face. 

* * *

##  Nanny Cam

Blaine looked around the kitchen. It was a mess. Flour and powdered sugar covered almost every available counter space. A large plate of cookies fully decorated, and a million photos were the prize for the chaos surrounding him. 

Blaine’s family was never one for traditions. Outside of presents, and Christmas dinner, nothing really stood out in his memory separating it from any other day. Yes, they had hung lights and had a decorated tree, but that was just what was expected. 

They never made cookies, let alone decorated them to set out for Santa. All day they observed various other Hummel family traditions, from watching ‘The Grinch’ to making ornaments for the tree. 

When they had decorated it, Blaine had been surprised to see the boxes of ornaments were a combination of sentimental in a hodgepodge of styles and home made. Kurt had explained the tradition dating back to when he himself was a baby. Blaine had happily surprised Kurt with a handprint ornament from Vivian the next day. 

Blaine thought back to two of the ornaments Kurt had insisted they make. One was their thumbprints. Kurt’s in red, Blaine’s in green overlapping into a heart shape underneath Kurt’s careful handwriting stating, ‘Our 1st Christmas’. The other was Kurt’s longer hand under Blaine’s slightly smaller hand which was under Vivian’s tiny hand labeled with the year. 

When Blaine had asked about it, Kurt had just given him a fond look and said, “We can make a new one each year. Our hands won’t change much but hers will.”

The thought of being here for years to come had filled Blaine with warmth. 

It is all he ever wanted.

* * *

Christmas morning dawn and Kurt was filled with glee. They had stayed up way too late the night before assembling a small playset for Vivian. It was too cold to put outside yet, but they knew she would get plenty of use from it before the seasons changed if they set it up in the living room. He couldn’t wait for her to see it. 

Kurt rolled over in bed and began kissing the back of Blaine’s neck, who had migrated to the other side of the bed 

“Merry Christmas,” Kurt sang as Blaine began to stir. 

“What time is it?” Blaine asked, turning over and snuggling into Kurt’s warmth. 

Kurt tangled their bare legs together. “Just after 6.”

“Kurt, I love you, but isn’t it too early to be awake? Shouldn’t we enjoy this one Christmas that we don’t have to wake up at the crack of dawn?” Blaine whined. 

“Well,” Kurt drew out the word stroking Blaine’s side. “I thought maybe you might like to join me in the shower before everyone else gets up.”

Blaine’s lips met his in a suddenly hungry kiss. “Only if you promise to fuck me, I swear I don’t think we have gone this long since we have been together.” Blaine said when he pulled back. 

“I’m not the one who is so worried about my parents hearing us. I was respecting your wishes.” Kurt teased. 

“I just want them to like me,” Blaine said, tangling his fingers in Kurt's hair. 

Kurt pulled back and began to get out of bed. “They love you. Now let's stop talking about my parents and use this time to the fullest.”

They emerged an hour later, clean, sated and ready to open presents. 

They walked into Vivian’s room to find her already awake babbling to herself in her crib mirror. “Merry Christmas baby girl. Are you ready for some presents?” Blaine beamed at her, and Kurt fell even more in love with him.

“Are we invited?” Carole asked from the shared bathroom door. 

“Of course,” Kurt answered. 

Vivian had way more presents than any 9 month old should and she tired of ripping paper before half were opened. Kurt and Blaine took turns unwrapping the remainder of the gifts while Burt and Carole watched and Vivian played with the wrapping paper. 

Once all of her presents were unwrapped, the rest of the family set to work. Kurt was pleased to see the thoughtful gifts his parents had brought Blaine. For his part Blaine looked pleasantly surprised at being included. Burt and Carole especially loved the pictures of Vivian they had made. Kurt thought that could have been their only gift and they would be just as pleased. 

When the only presents that were left were for Kurt and Blaine, Burt offered to make breakfast for them. Kurt twisted his hands with nerves as Blaine opened the first of two envelopes. It contained opening night tickets for the show Kurt was working on. 

“That really isn’t the present itself, but I’ve been asked to walk the red carpet. It's my first Broadway premiere and I want you to be my plus one. I’ll make you a new suit and everything.” Kurt explained. 

“That’s amazing, and of course I want to go with you.” Blaine agreed. 

“I already secured Harper and Cooper to babysit.” Kurt laughed as Blaine slit open the second envelope. Inside was a rendering of a space. There were three rooms off an open area.

“What is this?” Blaine asked confused. 

“I guess this isn’t just for you either. I hired a contractor to redo the basement. I want you to have your own space, not just the guest bedroom, to play your music.”

Kurt pointed out the different areas on the layout. “See, this would be your music room, we can even sound proof it, so that you can record if you ever want to. And that would be my office there, so I can work at home more and have a place to sketch without being distracted. I added a half bath too. And the rest can be a playroom with storage under the stairs. Do you like it?”

Kurt could see tears in Blaine’s eyes,” You are building me a music room? In your house?” 

“No,” Kurt answered, cupping Blaine’s cheek. “I’m building you a music room in  _ our _ house. I see how much you love music, how much you love to play and- if it makes you happy, I want you to do it. I think you are amazing. Do you like it?”

Blaine nodded as he wiped tears away, “I love it. I love  _ you,  _ Kurt.”

Kurt had a feeling there was a lot Blaine wasn’t saying, but he didn’t want to push. 

The five of them stood outside the Anderson's brownstone and waited for the door to open. Cooper’s joyful face greeted them. “Come in, come in, Merry Christmas!” 

As Kurt was introducing his parents, Piper came zooming into the entryway. “Uncle Squirt! Guess what Santa brought me?”

She pulled Blaine into the living room with all her might. 

Kurt didn’t have to see it to know what it was immediately. From the living room came the banging of piano keys. “You didn’t?” Kurt said looking at Cooper like he had grown three heads. 

Cooper shrugged as they walked in, “It is all she has been asking Santa for. Really all she has been asking about since we moved back. She keeps talking about wanting to take lessons. We thought being able to take music class at pre-school would help but all she does is complain they never get to use the instruments.”

“I kept thinking it was just because it was the beginning of the year and they wanted to make sure the kids knew they rules first,” Blaine complained. “I can’t believe they have all those instruments and they don’t ever get to use them. I have been tempted to say something, but it isn’t my place.”

“Trust me, Harper has been very vocal about it.” Cooper said. “They say they are still looking for a qualified teacher.”

Before Blaine could answer there was another knock at the door. Kurt saw tension shoot up Blaine’s body. He approached him and handed him Vivian. “Why don’t you go see your Baba,” he said. 

Blaine gave him a grateful smile. 

Once he met Blaine’s parents, suddenly Kurt understood the tension radiating off Blaine. While Kurt’s own father could seem rough to those who didn’t know him to be the teddy bear he was, Blaine’s father was cold, distant, and seemed to look down in disapproval on all he met. He barely acknowledged any of the Hummel’s presence as if they were beneath him.

Blaine’s mother on the other hand was quiet but fawned over the children, Blaine and Cooper as well. She cooed at Vivian and asked Blaine so many questions about her, it warmed Kurt’s heart. He faintly heard her whisper to Blaine, “Are you happy?”. 

Kurt’s heart leapt when he heard him whisper back, “I’ve never been happier.”

Soon they were sitting around the dinner table, piles of food on their plates. Vivian was in Piper’s old high chair between Kurt and Blaine, snacking away on what few foods she could eat. Kurt wasn’t surprised when Mr Anderson took a seat at the head of the table without even asking. The meal was fairly quiet, with Piper leading the conversation. She and Vivian seemed to be the only ones unaware of the tension around the table. 

They survived the meal without incident and were just about to retire to the living room so the girls could open their presents, when Mr Anderson spoke up.

“So Blaine, have you given any more thought about getting a real job?”

Blaine froze as he was taking Vivian from her seat. He turned to look at his father. “I have a job, dad.” he said coolly. 

“No, you have no drive anymore. You are mooching off your boyfriend and your brother. I mean a real job.” Mr Anderson scoffed. 

Blaine looked at his father for a moment, and Kurt watched him, before he mumbled something about taking Vivian upstairs to change her. 

Kurt watched him walk out the door with Vivian and was about to launch into a tirade when Cooper beat him to it. 

“And you wonder why Blaine doesn’t ever talk to you about things. Did you ever consider  _ you  _ are the reason he doesn’t follow his passions, why do you think he has no drive? Any time he finds something he loves to do, it is never good enough for you. When he was going to switch his major to education all you could go on about was that it was a pink collar job and beneath an Anderson. In High School when he wanted to go into music, all you could talk about was the likelihood he wouldn’t succeed. I was lucky enough that I had the confidence to go after what I wanted. But after all the grief you gave Blaine growing up, it's not a surprise he didn’t.”

“No, you were just lucky enough to meet a woman who was successful enough to take care of you until you got lucky.” Mr Anderson shot back at Cooper. 

“You can leave my house if you aren’t going to play nice.” Cooper said, his voice cold. 

Kurt looked over at his dad who looked ready to kill, so he quietly excused himself to search for Blaine. 

He found him upstairs in a guest bedroom. He was hugging Vivian, his eyes wet. 

“Hey,” Kurt whispered. 

Blaine shook his head. “I don’t know why I expect him to act differently. After spending the last couple of days with your parents, I just hoped-”

“You know what he said is bullshit don’t you?” Kurt said sitting beside him. 

“He’s right though, I don’t have any drive.” Blaine mumbled. 

Kurt turned Blaine’s face to look at him. “No, you don’t have confidence in yourself. But- I have confidence in you. I think you can do whatever you set your mind to. You can be anything you want. And if that is staying home with Vivian then that is just as valid as if you were a brain surgeon.”

Blaine wrinkled his nose. 

“Really, do you know how lost I would have been for the last 9 months without you? Just because your father doesn’t see it, doesn’t mean it isn’t true. You changed our lives Blaine. I’m sure Cooper and Harper would agree with me. I love you, and Vivian loves you. My parents adore you. Piper thinks you hung the moon. Your mom seems to only want you to be happy. It seems to me you are letting the one dissenting voice overrule all the rest of us.”

Blaine sighed. “I just hate how he makes me doubt myself.”

“Then listen to me. If you ever decide that you don’t want to watch Vivian, that you want to go to school or find another job; we will figure it out. I will support you whatever you decide. And if you decide that you want to stay home and watch her until we are old and grey, that is fine with me too. As long as you are happy. I’m happy.” Kurt kissed him gently. 

“You make me happy,” Blaine mumbled against his lips. 

Kurt smiled, “Good, then we have nothing to worry about.”

Blaine laughed and pulled away. 

Vivian was looking at them, sitting calmly as if she was waiting for them to finish their silliness. 

“How about we go downstairs and see if my dad has killed yours yet?” Kurt joked. 

“Is that a possibility?” Blaine asked shocked. 

Kurt shrugged, “My dad doesn’t take well to people hurting his family.” 

Kurt watched as the meaning of what he said sunk in and then Blaine’s face split into a smile. 

When they returned downstairs, Mr Anderson was sitting grumpily in the corner, no one was paying him any attention. When Piper saw them she jumped up, “Vivi, we have more presents.” 

Kurt leaned against the arm of the couch by his parents, as Blaine helped Vivian unwrap her presents. One thought on repeat,  _ I will not let anyone hurt him like that again. _

They lay in bed a week later, limbs tangled, sated and loose in the early morning hours after having rung in the New Year with just the two of them, Vivian giving up at her normal bed time. Kurt was just drifting off to sleep when Blaine whispered his name. 

Kurt hummed that he was listening. 

“What would you think if I asked about the music teacher position at Apple Seeds?” he asked quietly. 

“At the preschool?” Kurt asked. 

He could feel Blaine shrug against him. “Yea, I’ve been thinking about it and it is something I think I would really enjoy. I thought about being a teacher before, or going into music. This kind of combines those two.”

“You wouldn’t rather work with older kids?” 

Blaine seemed to burrow deeper into Kurt’s side like he was hiding. “I don't think I want to go back to school, not right now. I think I would have to do that.”

“Blaine, love, I just want to make sure that I understand. If this is something you think you would like, I say go for it. I can call the agency and get a day nanny.” Kurt said soothing a hand down Blaine’s back. 

Blaine laughed looking up at Kurt with his big hazel eyes. “I thought maybe I could ask if Vivian could stay at the center while I taught. They take kids 6 months and up and I wouldn’t be very far away. Would you be okay with that?”

“I would want to see the place, maybe I could go with you to pick up Piper when she goes back. It’s not that I don’t trust you, or Harper for that matter- it's hard to let her go.” Kurt said, feeling insecure. 

Blaine stretched up and kissed him gently. “Thank you for believing in me.”

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

#  March

Kurt pushed the button to be let into Apple Seeds. He carefully balanced the box of cupcakes as he pulled the door open. Ms Holly greeted him with a smile. 

“Kurt, it’s hard to believe your little one is a year old already.” 

Kurt returned the proud smile. “I’m sure you are glad she could move to the toddler room.”

Ms Holly nodded, “She was getting to be quite a handful.”

Vivian had started walking right before starting at Apple Seeds in the middle of January. Since then the staff had a hard time keeping her from running over the less mobile babies. Kurt was glad the staff adored Vivian, and just redirected her. Then again, he thought, having Blaine work there might have made a difference. 

It had taken a couple more conversations over the few days after New Year to convince Blaine to talk to Ms Holly. Kurt couldn’t have been more proud of him when he came home from the interview and announced that he had been hired on the spot. 

Kurt loved the days he finished work early and came to pick up Piper and Vivian. It meant that he could watch Blaine while he worked. He was a natural with the kids, and unlike most sane adults the cacophony in the room as all the kids played to their heart's content, never seemed to bother Blaine. On his way to Vivian’s classroom, Kurt stood and watched Blaine as a gaggle of kids beat together on their drums. Kurt was impressed that he had gotten the group of 3 and 4 year olds on almost the same rhythm. He caught Blaine’s eye and his smile was so beautiful. 

“Okay kids, it’s time to put up the drums for now, Ms Erica is going to come and lead you in a dance party.” Blaine announced to the assembled kids. 

Most followed his directions, but one little boy stood up and defiantly placed his hands on his hips. “But I don’t want to have a dance party Mr Blaine. I want to play drums.”

Blaine smiled patiently at him. “I know Micah, but today is Vivian’s birthday. Can you celebrate with a dance party here, while I go celebrate with her? It would really help me out.”

Micah seemed to roll his eyes, but agreed. 

Kurt watched as Ms Erica took over the class and Blaine walked towards him. 

“Have I told you how much I love watching you teach?” Kurt asked. 

Blaine laughed, “Not today.”

Once the cupcakes were served to Vivian’s class, Kurt wrapped his hand around Blaine’s waist and together they watched their daughter as she enjoyed her first birthday with friends.

Kurt was giddy with nerves. Blaine had been gone all morning at a staff development meeting and he had taken the day off to watch Vivian and Piper. It was just the opportunity he had been waiting for. It was a rare occurrence that he was home with Vivian for a long stretch of time without Blaine’s presence. Kurt was going to use it to his advantage. Having Piper there to help just made it that much better. 

“Okay, you know what to do right?” He asked, kneeling down to talk to Piper. 

She nodded her head solemnly, “Yes, Uncle Kurt, I promise.”

“You are such a good girl,” He said squeezing her tight. “Okay, now remember don’t say anything to Uncle Squirt until I give you the cue.”

Piper nodded, “I’m good at surprises!”

He couldn’t help but laugh. He knew for a fact she wasn’t a great secret keeper, she had already spilled the beans that morning to him that her parents were expecting another baby. Luckily for him she wouldn’t have much time to spoil  _ this  _ surprise.  _ And even if she does,  _ Kurt thought,  _ it will still be special.  _

They heard Blaine’s key in the door and Kurt rushed to greet him, leaving Piper and Vivian standing in the kitchen. 

Soft music was playing in the background, and Kurt was already dressed in his favorite suit. He had fashioned matching dresses for the girls, gauzy white things that made them look like little angels. 

Blaine beamed when he saw Kurt dressed so nicely. “What is this? Did you bribe Harper to take the day off so we could have a fancy date?”

“Not quite.” Kurt smiled back, barely able to contain himself. 

He grabbed Blaine’s hands and pulled him a little further into the room. Kurt took a steadying breath, looked deep into Blaine’s eyes and said. “Blaine Anderson. A year ago you came into our lives and changed them forever. Before you and Vivian, I was a mess. I worked too much, sacrificing my happiness just to make a name for myself. None of that mattered anymore after Vivian and you. You showed me what true happiness could be.”

On cue, Piper led Vivian into the room. Piper looked proud of herself as she carried the bouquet of red roses, in Vivian’s hand was a small black box. Kurt heard Blaine’s soft gasp as he spotted it. 

Kurt got down on one knee. 

“Do it Vivi,” Piper said not so quietly. 

Vivian mirrored her dad laughing at the game. 

“I’m helping,” Piper beamed up at her Uncle Squirt who already had tears in his eyes. 

“Blaine, I love you. You mean the world to me. I want to spend forever loving you. Will you marry us?”

“Baba marry?” Vivian mimicked. 

Blaine knelt in front of Kurt bringing him into a tearful kiss. Kurt pulled back needing to know the answer, needing him to say it. “Is that a yes?” 

Blaine nodded a moment before finally choking out, “Yes.”

“And are you going to ‘dopt Vivi?” Piper asked in excitement. 

Kurt rolled his eyes,  _ Well she kept the first surprise quiet. _

“What?” Blaine asked, looking at Kurt with big eyes. “Really, Kurt?”

Kurt cupped Blaine’s cheek, swiping a tear away with his thumb. “I don’t know why you are so surprised; you’re her papa. The adoption it’s just paperwork so the rest of the world knows what we already do.”

“Papa!” Vivian said, popping up and hugging Blaine. 

Blaine hugged Vivian back and kissed Kurt. The ring lay forgotten in the box as they celebrated as a family. 

“Wow, our family is getting  _ big!”  _ Piper exclaimed, “We get Uncle Kurt and Vivi and the baby-”

“Baby?” Blaine asked, pulling back looking at Kurt like he couldn’t handle one more surprise. 

“Not us, Blaine,” Kurt assured him. “Not yet anyway. Let’s get Vivian out of diapers before we even think about that.”

* * *

##  April

The remodel was finally finished in the basement. All that was left was decorating and filling the space. After watching too much HGTV, Kurt had convinced Blaine they needed to check out Long Island City Flea. “Just think we could actually _ be  _ on Flea Market Flip!” 

Blaine was haggling over a djembe pushing Vivian’s stroller back and forth as she slept (they had figured out the secret was having Vivian facing forward) while Kurt perused a nearby booth. The afternoon sun was beating down, and stinging Kurt's eyes. The perfect desk for his office caught his eye at the next booth over and he made a b-line for it. His shoulder collided with someone's bag, breaking his concentration.

“I am so sorry,” he said, turning toward the woman only for the rest of his words to die in his throat. 

They just stared at each other frozen in shock. Someone jostling passed him finally broke Kurt out of his trance. 

“Santana?’ he stammered. 

“Kurt” she breathed, her voice barely audible above the crowd. 

“What- how are you?” Kurt finally asked. 

Santana nodded looking away. “I’m doing ok, as well as I can.”

He saw Santana looking around and he felt his heart leap into his throat. “Where is-” She started to ask. 

Before Kurt could answer Blaine was there, a pleased smile on his face. “I got him to come down to half price.”

Kurt just looked at him and then down to Vivian’s stroller. He hated that he was glad the sunshade was down and you couldn’t see her. 

Blaine then noticed the woman standing in front of them. “Kurt, who’s this?” he asked, politeness still in his voice. 

“Blaine, this is Santana.” Kurt said, not taking his eyes off him. He knew Blaine could see the fear in his eyes and he watched as realization dawned on Blaine’s face. 

“Who’s this Kurt?” Santana said bringing Kurt’s focus back to her. 

He straightened his back bone and steeled himself before speaking. “Santana, this is my fiance Blaine.”

Santana looked like she had been slapped; her head jerked back and her mouth flew open. He watched her face change again and it grew hard. “Well, I guess you have been busy, Kurt.”

Kurt closed his eyes. He knew this wasn’t going to be a pretty conversation. He turned to Blaine, “Why don’t the two of you go home? I’ll join you in a while.”

He saw Blaine wanted to protest and Kurt lightly laid a hand on his arm. “Please,” he said. 

Blaine nodded, looking sad. He kissed Kurt on the cheek and whispered, “Call me if you need me.”

As Blaine moved away Kurt looked him in the eye and said with all his conviction, “I love you.”

Kurt watched as Blaine walked away with their daughter, his new drum in the base of her stroller. He turned back to Santana who was watching him. 

“Well aren’t you just the perfect little family,” she scoffed. 

Kurt shook his head at her, “Would you like to go somewhere and talk?”

He watched as different emotions flickered across Santana’s face; anger, hurt, vindictiveness, and finally resignation, before she said, “Fine.”

They walked quietly to a cafe that was nearby. Kurt asked her to sit and he went to order them coffee, he knew he would need the caffeine. Once he had their cups in hand he joined her. She looked at the drink he handed her. An odd look passed over her face before she looked up at him and said, “You remember my order.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, “We used to spend a lot of time together, San. I  _ know  _ you.”

“Why didn’t you let me see her?” she asked, sounding defeated. 

“I think you know why.” Kurt told her, holding her gaze. 

Santana bristled at the comment, “Just tell me, Hummell.”

“I don’t trust you. Not when it comes to my daughter. Hell, I don’t trust you when it comes to Blaine. I don’t need you coming into my life and disrupting  _ my  _ family.” 

He watched as Santana stewed for a moment, ready for her to lash out, only to see the fight drain out of her. “I don’t want to fight, Kurt. I just- I don’t know what I want.”

“Tell me how you really are.” Kurt told her. 

“I’m actually doing okay- most days.” Santana spoke to the table instead of Kurt. “Time marches on and I eventually had to too.”

“Do you regret it?” Kurt asked. 

“Yes but then again, no. I have a lot of regrets but I- I don’t think I regret giving her up. There was no way I could have been the mom she needed not then- not while I was still grieving. I could barely look after myself, I couldn’t have done it with a baby.”

“But?” Kurt prompted her. 

“But,” Santana sighed, “I regret pushing you away, and not being part of her life at all. I mean- she is the last piece of Brit this world is ever going to have… I did try to visit you- I guess it was sometime in the summer, my days kind of blurred together for a while. You weren’t at your apartment.”

“I moved. There was no way I could raise a baby in the loft. I found a house. Moved before Vivian even got out of the hospital.” Kurt watched as her eyes widened. 

“You kept her name?” she asked, her eyes glistening. 

Kurt nodded, “It didn’t feel right changing it. Her middle name- I gave her a new one.”

“Can I- can I at least see a picture?” 

Kurt thought for a moment. He had a lot to say to her, but decided that it wouldn’t hurt to show her a picture. He opened up the phone, only showing her the wall paper. It was a picture of Vivian and Blaine both smiling at the camera, their faces close together. Blaine’s eyes were crinkled in mirth and Vivian’s chestnut hair was pulled into two tiny pigtails. 

Santana took in the picture and Kurt watched a single tear slide down her cheek before she quickly swept it off. “She has Brit’s smile.”

“She does,” Kurt said fondly. 

“I want to meet her.” Santana said, giving Kurt back his phone. 

Kurt sighed, “I need to talk to you first.”

“Why? If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t even have her.” Santana bristled.

“I need to make sure that you know a few things first.” Kurt said not rising to the bait. “You can’t just waltz back into my life and demand things of me.”

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. 

“I’m sorry San, but you have no rights to her.” Kurt said as gently as he could.

“I could fight you for her.” she threatened. 

“Do you honestly think that I don’t already have a family lawyer on retainer?” Kurt sighed 

“Since when?’ she challenged.

Kurt’s face grew cold, “Since the morning after you abandoned her. Did you honestly think that I would take your word for it that you wouldn’t do this? That you wouldn’t force yourself back into my life and try to take her away. You have no legal standings. You lost any right to her when you left her at the hospital. We are already in the process of Blaine adopting her and I will not risk you screwing this up for us.”

“So your boy toy gets to walk in and be her parent and you are shutting  _ me  _ out?” Santana seethed. 

Kurt kept his voice low, “Blaine has been there from pretty much the beginning. He was there for her first doctors appointment, the first time she was sick. He held her while she cried. He was there for her first word, the first time she crawled, her first steps were into  _ his  _ arms. Blaine loves her as much as I do. You are a stranger to her because you  _ chose _ to be a stranger.”

“That’s not fair-” She tried to say. 

“Fair?” Kurt cut her off. “Like it was fair to give me an ultimatum that I take her or you were going to abandon her completely? I wouldn’t change it for the world now, but do you know how hard it was for me? Did you even think about how  _ I _ was going to cope? No! All you thought about was yourself and your hurt and your suffering. I don’t know how I would have done it without my parents, or Blaine.”

Santana looked small, and part of Kurt hated that he made her feel that way, but he would be damned if he let Santana come in and steal his joy.

“I just- why do you get to be happy?” she murmured. 

Kurt shrugged, “I don't know San, but you don’t get to make me feel bad for it either.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Santana said, Kurt studied her face and was glad to see honesty there. He watched as she tried to smile, “So, when is the big day?”

Kurt smiled at her, “We are thinking August. We are just in the beginning stages of planning, but we both agree the sooner the better.”

“You really are in a hurry aren’t you?” She said and then saw the look Kurt gave her. “I didn’t mean that the way it sounds. I just mean, as far as I knew you weren’t even dating anyone and now you are getting married and he is adopting- your kid.”

Kurt shrugged his shoulder, she wasn’t wrong. “We weren’t dating before but- before I tell you you have to remember that I don’t have to let you meet her.”

“What?” she said with amusement for the first time since they ran into each other. 

“He was my nanny and then he became more.” Kurt said slowly. 

He could see her fighting to keep a straight face, “You fucked the nanny? How cliche can you get, Kurt?”

Kurt could feel the heat in his cheeks from his blush. “We have only been together since August technically but he has been there since the beginning. And you can make fun of me all you want, but he’s the love of my life.”

Santana grew solemn, “I’m happy for you, Kurt. And I’m not asking to be Auntie Tana or anything, I just want to see for myself that it was the right choice.”

Kurt sighed, he had to trust that this was the right thing. “Okay, let me text Blaine, give him a heads up and then you can come to our house.”

Kurt fired off a quick text to Blaine before he led her from the cafe.

**Kurt: Santana is coming home with me. She just wants to see Vivian. Please don’t worry.**

* * *

##  Nanny Cam

Blaine nervously paced the living room. Vivian had uncharacteristically stayed asleep when he removed her from the stroller and she was now asleep in her bed upstairs. 

He knew Kurt told him not to worry, but he couldn’t help it. What if Santana took Vivian away? Blaine wasn’t sure if he could survive that. He loved Vivian like she was his own flesh and blood. The thought of losing her made him sick to his stomach. 

He twisted the ring on his finger, the beautiful band that Kurt had placed there, that Vivian had presented to him, showing that they were a family. He didn’t want to lose that. He heard Kurt’s key in the door and froze. Kurt entered with the same beautiful Latina woman he had seen earlier. 

Kurt looked at him and his fear must have been written all over his face for in an instant Kurt was by his side. 

“Blaine, honey, I told you not to worry. She just wants to see her.” Kurt said cupping Blaine’s face in both hands. 

Blaine tried to block out their visitor, tried to focus on Kurt as he whispered, “Are you sure? I don’t want to lose her.”

Kurt shushed him, rubbing the apples of his cheeks with his thumbs, “I promise, nothing is going to happen to our little family. If I thought that was the case I wouldn’t have brought her here.”

Blaine nodded. He knew Kurt would never do anything to put them in danger. He looked up and saw the woman looking at them silently. He couldn’t read the expression on her face. 

“I didn’t realize I was the Boogeyman,” she whispered. 

Kurt turned to her, “Santana, you are not helping.”

She sighed and Blaine could feel the sadness radiating off of her, “Sorry, I just meant, I wouldn't have insisted on coming today if I knew it was going to cause so much stress.”

Blaine relaxed, “No, I’m sorry. Kurt told me not to worry but- she’s my baby- and- I let my mind convince me of the worst. Please come sit.”

* * *

Kurt watched the tension melt from Blaine wishing he could have prepared him better. He looked over to Santana when Blaine invited her to sit. He could see her walls going up again. 

“Santana, please. Just sit for a minute.” Kurt urged. They moved to the living room, letting Santana take the armchair while Kurt and Blaine sat close on the couch. 

“Where is she?” Santana asked. 

Kurt looked at Blaine for the answer. 

“She’s upstairs sleeping.” Blaine said. 

Kurt laughed, “You mean she actually stayed asleep?”

Blaine’s answering smile made Kurt feel better, “Miracle of miracles, I know. I think she may be going through another growth spurt. 

“She has been napping more lately, you may be right.” Kurt said. 

“As cute as this is-” Santana began. 

Kurt felt his cheeks heat up again, “Sorry. Let’s let her sleep a little longer, normally she wakes up pretty happy, but she can be a bear if you wake her up before she is ready.”

“So you stay home with her?” Santan asked Blaine, Kurt could see she was trying. 

Blaine shook his head, “Not anymore. I started teaching music part time at a preschool and she comes with me. She likes it, she is pretty social even as young as she is.”

They sat in awkward silence for a while. Kurt was searching for something to say. 

“Are you still working at the sound studio?” Kurt asked. 

Santana shook her head, “No, I quit everything after Brittany died. I barely was able to keep the apartment. I have been reevaluating my life. I started working at a diner a few months ago. I’m actually thinking of moving to Chicago. I have a lot of things to figure out.”

“The change might be good for you, a new start never hurt anyone.” Kurt said, smiling at her, hoping to make her feel better. 

Just then the baby monitor came to life with Vivian happily calling, “Papa, Dada.” over and over again. 

“I’ll get her, '' Blaine offered, kissing Kurt on the cheek. 

“They’ll be another minute,” Kurt told Santana, “want to come to the kitchen with me to get her snack?”

Santana followed him into the kitchen and watched as he filled a small bowl with cut up fruit and filled a sippy cup with juice. 

“Domesticality suits you,” She said, still watching him. 

“Thanks?” Kurt said not sure if she was being serious. 

Santana shook her head, “You are a good father, so is Blaine it seems.”

“Are you having second thoughts about meeting her?” He asked.

“Yes,” She said, not meeting his eyes. 

“Are you going to go?”

She looked up at him with determination clear on her face “No, not this time. I just want to see her, know she is real, and then I am going to get out of your hair.”

They heard Blaine in the living room talking to Vivian, “There is someone here to meet you. Are you ready?”

Vivian cheered and then the two of them were standing in the doorway. 

Santana had tears in her eyes, “Well aren’t you just the prettiest.” She carefully approached the toddler in Blaine’s arms, her hands close but not daring to touch. 

“And who has you?” Santana asked her. 

“Papa.” Vivian answered laying her head on Blaine’s shoulder, oddly shy. 

Santana pointed at Kurt, “And who’s that?”

Vivian giggled before answering, “Dada.”

Santana looked at Kurt and her demeanor changed. “I think that was all the answer I needed.”

Vivian leaned out from Blaine’s arms towards Santana. Blaine barely caught her when she said,. “Pretty.”

Santana took her from Blaine's arms and hugged her tightly to her, Kurt could see tears on her face. “You are one lucky, lucky girl. Why don’t you go to your Daddy and eat your snack.”

Kurt took Vivian from Santana and turned to put her in her high chair. He looked up and Santana was leaving the room, she stopped at the doorway beside Blaine and without turning said, “I would love it if you would email me updates, pictures, that kind of thing.”

“Of course,” Kurt said and then watched as Santana Lopez walked out of his life again.

  
  



	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story! I am writing another story as we speak and will publish it as soon as it is completed and Beta'd! Follow me on Tumblr, Kurtswish.

#  November

#  2 Years Later

Kurt was rushing frantically down the hall, searching for familiar faces, and feeling dread panic rise within him. Then he saw them, standing at the nursing station up ahead. Blaine immediately saw the terror in his eyes. He met him before he could make it to the desk and grabbed his rapidly shaking hands. 

“It’s fine, everything is fine, Kurt. Just breathe.” Blaine soothed in a low whisper. 

Kurt tried to focus on Blaine’s eyes, but his mind wouldn’t rest from the panic. He took a shallow shuddering breath. 

“This isn’t like last time,” Blaine continued. “And you need to calm down before you scare Vivian.” 

Kurt glanced over his shoulder. Vivian was still standing near the nurses station, the nurse behind the desk leaning down talking to her. Her long hair was done in twin braids and she was wearing one of the twirly dresses she had insisted he make. Kurt focused on her. She had grown so much, it was hard to believe she was the tiny little bundle he had met at the hospital. At almost 4 years old she was in that middle ground between toddler and child. 

“Kurt,” Blaine said, pulling his focus back to him. “Are you better now?”

Kurt took a deep, steady breath and nodded. “Sorry, I didn’t think I would react like that. It was just so much like last time. I was in a meeting when I got the call and all she said was that I needed to get to the hospital. I probably need to call and let them know everything is okay.”

“Why don’t you just text Colleen, she can let everyone else know.” Blaine then chuckled, “I guess we are both going on paternity leave early. Ms Holly will be disappointed.” 

With Kurt finally calm, they walked hand in hand to the nurses station. As soon as Vivian saw him she jumped into his arms, confident Kurt would catch her. “Daddy!”

“Are you ready to be a big sister?” Kurt asked her, kissing her on the cheek. 

“Please can it be a girl? I don’t want a stinky little brother. Piper says that boys smell.” 

Kurt couldn’t hold in his laugh. Even with a three year age difference, Piper and Vivian were thick as thieves. Anything Piper said, had to be true. “How would Piper know? She has a little sister. Papa and I are boys, do we smell?” Kurt asked. 

Vivian scrunched up her nose, “No, but Uncle Cootie smells.”

Blaine’s loud laugh rang through the area drawing attention. “Sorry,” he apologized to the room at large.

“But can we please have a little sister?” Vivian begged. This wasn’t a new conversation and Kurt answered her the way they always did. 

“We don’t get a say in if the baby is a boy or girl and we will love them no matter what.” Kurt said, before adding. “But, today we finally get to meet them.”

“Or tomorrow,” Blaine added, “Sometimes these things take time. You may have to go home with Aunt Harpo, Uncle Cootie, Piper and River before the baby is born.”

“Did you call them?” Kurt asked him. 

Blaine nodded, “ Cooper was trying to get off set as soon as possible. Harper has a meeting with one of her LA clients this morning, but will be here as soon as it is done. They’ll have Rebecca bring the girls as soon as they are here.”

“Can we see her?” Kurt asked, hoping that they could.

“In a few minutes,” Blaine said, lightly touching his arm. “They are getting Bethany settled into a Labor and Delivery room. Once she is settled in, they will let us go back.”

Kurt was relieved their surrogate had been so wonderful. Getting here had been a long process. Going through lists of egg donors, trying to find the right match. Since they were using Blaine’s sperm, Blaine had insisted they try to find someone with at least some of Kurt’s features as well. The eggs they ended up settling on came from a woman who was 5 feet tall, but she had light brown hair and blue eyes. What had sealed it for Kurt though, was that besides not having any major family medical problems, she was musical. 

Finding a surrogate had been another hurdle. The agency had setup interviews and much like when Kurt was searching for a nanny years ago, it was not an easy process. They wanted someone close, who wanted them to be involved as much as possible. Bethany had been a fit from the start. She had three children of her own, even though she was only 27, and claimed that she just loved being pregnant. 

“I think my husband would run away if I had another baby that actually came home with me” She had joked in their interview. 

It had taken two rounds of in vitro before Bethany had called them crying saying it had worked. The wait for her first OB appointment had been nerve wracking for all involved, but when the doctor pointed out their child, Kurt was instantly in love. It didn’t matter that it was an indistinguishable blob, Kurt’s heart was lost to it, and the swish-swish-swish of it’s heartbeat was music to his ears. 

Since then their time had been filled with preparing Vivian, keeping in touch with Bethany and preparing for their new arrival. The guest room was transformed into a beautiful nursery, painted in a soft blue, a forest mural covering the wall behind the crib. Vivian had been excited for the big girl makeover her room had received as well. 

“Have you called your parents?” Blaine asked him, pulling Kurt from his thoughts. 

“Shit,” Kurt exclaimed. 

“Inappropriate word, Daddy,” Vivian reprimanded. 

Kurt looked at her sheepishly, “Sorry honey.”

“I’ll take that as a no.” Blaine chuckled.

Kurt shook his head, “In case you didn’t notice I was in a panic. Hey Vivian, you want to help me call Grammy and PopPop?”

Burt had barely answered the phone before Vivian told him, “The baby is coming PopPop. Can you make it a sister?”

“I’ll see what PopPop magic I can work, but I wouldn’t count on it” Burt gruff voice laughed down the line. “Is it really time?” he asked.

“It is.” Kurt breathed.

“Well, we will be right there.” his dad promised. 

Never before had Kurt been so relieved he had finally convinced his parents to retire and move closer. Glen Cedar Lake, New York was worlds closer than Ohio. 

An hour later their whole family was assembled in the waiting room. Cooper, Harper, Piper and River. Burt and Carole. Even Blaine’s mom was there. Kurt and Blaine flitted between the waiting room and Bethany’s room and Vivian opted to play with Piper and little River. 

Bethany’s husband was there too with their children, Max, Ian and Jade just offering support when needed. Kurt also knew they were there to comfort her after the baby was born. He didn’t envy Bethany. He couldn’t imagine carrying a child for 9 months only to give it away. It didn’t matter that the baby was not genetically hers, it still had to hurt. 

Before Kurt knew it, Bethany was telling them it was time to push. He was filled with nervous excitement that grew with each push Bethany gave. Blaine was by his side and Kurt could see the same emotions mirrored in his husband. 

With one more mighty push the doctor announced, “We have a head, do you want to see?”

They looked at Bethany who nodded and holding each other’s hands, Kurt and Blaine leaned forward to see a mess of dark curls plastered to the back of an infant's head. They watched together as the Doctor rotated the baby and it’s body slid from Bethany. 

Tears sprang to his eyes as he saw what Blaine saw when he announced to the room at large in a croaked voice, “It’s a girl.”

“Thank god,” Kurt cried, “I didn’t know what Vivian would have done if she was a boy.”

Holding the scissors together, Kurt and Blaine cut the cord as their daughter demonstrated the full power of her lungs. In a moment, she was wrapped in a blanket, and placed into Blaine’s arms. Kurt gently touched her chubby round face, “Welcome to the world, Bronwen.”

They watched together when the nurse took her to the bassinet to be cleaned and measured. “It will be a while before you can hold her again, why don’t you go tell your families the good news.” The nurse said turning to them before she began running other assessments. 

They entered the waiting room with huge smiles and tears streaking their faces. Kurt noticed Bethany’s husband sneak out of the room and was glad she wouldn’t be alone. 

“Well?” Burt asked.

“It’s a girl!” Kurt announced. 

Vivian and Piper jumped up and did a dance, little River mimicking them in the background. 

“And?” Harper asked. She had been bugging them for ages to find out the name so they knew exactly what she was asking. 

“Bronwen Eleanor Hummel. She is 7 pounds 2 ounces and 18 inches of pure perfection.” Blaine smiled. 

Kurt looked at Mrs. Anderson, “She has your signature dark curls.”

He knew Molly and her husband had been upset when Blaine had wanted to take his last name. Things had been strained with them as always, but she smiled at this news. 

“They are setting us up in a room, and then everyone can meet her,” Kurt said. He could see his daughter's face fall, “Vivian would you like to come meet your sister?” 

She was by his side in an instant. In the corner of the delivery room, Kurt sat in the rocking chair, Blaine at his side, Vivian in his lap and little Bronwen in his arms. Vivian looked in awe of her little sister. Kurt didn’t notice Bethany looking at the little family she had the fortune of helping to create, a loving smile on her face. 

As he sat there with his two beautiful daughters and his wonderful husband by his side, he felt whole. It hadn't been an easy road to get there, but he knew that legally, and emotionally they were a family and no one could take that from them.

“Can we have a dozen more?” Blaine asked, kissing Kurt’s head.

“One at a time Blaine. One at a time.” Kurt laughed. He wouldn’t trade this for the world. 

  
  



End file.
